Tu prendrais qui, l'aîné ou le cadet ?
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Uchiwa Itachi. Celui que je considère comme l'homme parfait, et aussi le garçon dont je suis amoureuse. Alors pourquoi? Oui pourquoi je dois me coltiner le nouveau dans ma classe, qui n'est autre que son frère cadet ! Un Ita/Saku/Sasu ! UA, schoolfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : il est évident que les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto m'appartiennent ! (ou pas). Comment voulez-vous expliquez sinon le fait que Sasuke se trouve actuellement dans ma chambre à m'attendre sous les draps ? Ah si, y'a peut-être le fait que je suis gougoule… x'D

Yo les gens ! Oui je sais, vous vous dites tous "dis donc elle est en forme la Mireba en ce moment !" x'DD ouais j'ai la pêche, ça roule GDLM :D (oui oui, je suis encore plus tarée qu'avant -_-) mais BREF ! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de mon Ita/Saku/Sasu! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et que vous aurez envie de poursuivre cette belle fic qui promet avec moi :))

En attendant, place à la lecture !

* * *

_**Tu prendrais qui, l'aîné ou le cadet ?**_

La sonnerie brutale du réveil. Comme tous les matins. Je hais ce bruit. Il me rappelle tous les jours que je suis lycéenne, et que je dois aller en cours. Mais bon, pas le choix. Je ne suis probablement pas la seule à me dire la même chose chaque matin. M'étirant, je descend de mon lit pour sortir de ma chambre, puis direction la salle de bains. Ainsi commence mon rituel. J'allume la douche, enlève ma chemise de nuit et me glisse sous l'eau brûlante en frissonnant de plaisir. Il n'y a pas à dire, une douche bien chaude est la seule chose qui me réveille réellement ! Au bout de dix minutes, je sors enfin, n'ayant pas le temps de toute manière de m'attarder sous l'eau. Non, les cours commencent dans moins d'une demi-heure, donc autant dire qu'il faut vraiment que je me dépêche ! Je m'enroule d'une serviette, et attrape ma brosse à dents. Pas le temps de manger, et pas l'envie de toute façon. Ma serviette encore enroulée autour de mon corps, je fonce dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon uniforme posé sur la chaise de mon bureau. Je trouve la jupe un peu trop courte à mon goût, mais bon de toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de la porter. Un regard à mon réveil suffit à m'alarmer sur le fait que si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais vraiment finir par être en retard ! Retournant dans la salle de bains en courant légèrement, je me sèche rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette, puis la pose avec nonchalance sur le panier à linge. Ma mère va me faire une crise, mais tant pis. Attrapant ma brosse à cheveux, je donne activement quelques coups dans mes longs cheveux, puis repose la brosse en soupirant longuement. Bon, mon rituel est enfin terminé. Ah merde, j'oublie que je dois encore faire mon sac putain ! Je retourne à nouveau dans ma chambre, attrapant les manuels dont j'ai besoin, puis me décide enfin à descendre les escaliers. J'entre dans la cuisine un peu essoufflée, et croise le regard réprobateur de ma mère.

-Il serait temps que tu te décides à te réveiller plus tôt le matin ! Et moi qui croyais que les vacances t'auraient fait du bien !

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois, marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte du frigo. Tu l'as pas trop rempli j'espère ? ajoutai-je en sortant ma boite à bento.

-Non, vu qu'à chaque fois tu ne finis pas ce que je te prépare. A quoi ça sert de me décarcasser à cuisiner si ma fille ne termine même pas ce que je lui prépare ? réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ça m'arrache un petit rire, et j'attrape une mandarine pour la manger pendant la pause, histoire d'avoir de quoi tenir la matinée. Puis je me dirige dans le hall, et enfile mes chaussures et ma veste à la hâte.

-Tu pars encore les cheveux mouillés, constate ma mère en entrant dans le hall, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tu vas encore…

-Oui je sais, tomber malade, la coupai-je en souriant faiblement. T'en fais pas, je suis résistante !

-Tellement résistante que la dernière fois tu es restée deux semaines au lit pour un rhume, répond-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse, et attrape mon sac avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-A ce soir Sakura.

-A ce soir, lâchai-je à mon tour, avant de refermer ma porte.

Pas le temps de sortir mon baladeur pour écouter de la musique ce matin ! Respirant profondément, je commence à courir, aussi vite que mes jambes le permettent. Autant dire peu, étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endurance. Et oui, le sport et moi ça fait deux. Pas tout le temps non plus mais presque quand même. Je suis à quinze minutes à pied du lycée, donc on va dire qu'en courant je peux espérer gagner dix minutes. Je suis vite essoufflée, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je m'arrête, c'est le retard direct ! J'aperçois quelques élèves marcher, donc ça me rassure un peu. Enfin, le portail se dessine devant mes yeux, et je pousse un cri de triomphe, dans ma tête bien sûr, sinon bonjour la honte. J'entre toujours en courant dans la cour, me faufilant parmi les élèves pour arriver le plus vite possible. Grimpant les escaliers à la hâte, j'aperçois par miracle des élèves de ma classe devant la salle. Ouf, je ne suis pas en retard. J'en profite pour m'arrêter, les mains sur mes genoux, histoire de reprendre mon souffle. Puis au moment de me relever, je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon, murmurai-je en me massant la tête.

-Hn, c'est rien, me répond mon interlocuteur d'une voix morne.

Encore un qui comme moi, se dit qu'aller en cours c'est vraiment chiant ! Je dis ça, parce que vu le son de sa voix, on sent tout de suite qu'il est très heureux d'être là. Une part de mon esprit note dans ma tête que sa voix grave est plutôt séduisante, et je me gifle mentalement, n'ayant pas du tout le temps de m'attarder sur ce genre de détail futile. Je m'écarte du type à la voix grave, et commencer à marcher plus lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade blonde me saute dessus.

-Ino… parvins-je à murmurer, malgré le poids pesant sur mon cou.

-J'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais Sakura, s'exclame ma meilleure amie d'une voix enjouée. Faudrait vraiment que tu songes à…

-Je sais, me réveiller plus tôt ! répliquai-je en riant. Tu t'es mise d'accord avec ma mère pour me faire la morale sur ça ou quoi ?

-Haha, ça aurait pu être marrant !

Nous entrons dans la salle, et je m'installe à ma place dans le fond, elle à la sienne devant. La pauvre, elle est en plein dans l'angle du prof, donc inutile de préciser qu'elle peut rarement se retourner pour parler avec moi. Heureusement, j'ai l'autre ahuri derrière moi pour me faire rire quand je m'ennuie. L'autre ahuri, c'est Uzumaki Naruto bien sûr. Je l'ai connu au collège, et depuis on ne se lâche plus. On ne sort pas ensemble, bien que son physique soit avantageux. Pour moi, c'est un ami précieux, mon meilleur ami même. Lui et Ino ne s'entendent pas toujours, mais c'est ça qui est le plus drôle. Par exemple les voir se disputer mes faveurs pour sortir avec l'un ou l'autre est assez marrant à regarder. Bon, parfois ça me soule légèrement, et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je m'énerve un peu, ce qui a pour le don de calmer leurs ardeurs. Avoir une grande gueule a du bon parfois ! Quand on parle du loup, voilà mon ami qui arrive, en grande discussion avec Nara Shikamaru, qui baille à peine la porte franchie. Ça m'arrache un sourire moqueur, ce type est tellement flemmard que c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour réussir les examens d'entrée au lycée ! Enfin je dis ça, mais Naruto les a bien réussi alors… Je vois d'ailleurs ce dernier quitter Shikamaru, et s'approcher de moi en souriant.

-Pour une fois que t'es à ta place avant moi !

-Tout arrive mon cher !

-Laisse-moi deviner, petit sprint matinal pour pas changer ?

Je fais une grimace, et il éclate de rire, s'asseyant derrière moi.

-T'es au courant Sakura-chan ? Il y a un nouveau dans la classe.

-Vraiment ? Il va avoir du boulot à rattraper, ça fait trois mois qu'on a repris les cours, répondis-je en sortant mes affaires.

-Bah à ce qu'on m'a dit, il est plutôt balèze. Et plutôt pas mal apparemment. Dépêche-toi de le draguer avant que Karin lui saute dessus, lance Naruto en ricanant.

-Très drôle Naruto, répliquai-je. Tu sais très bien que j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

-Ah oui, Itachi… Il serait temps que tu passes aux choses supérieures avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Je me retourne pour lui asséner un regard noir, et replonge mon esprit dans le cours, histoire de me remettre dans le bain. Les vacances d'été sont terminées, alors pas question de m'amuser en cours ! Et surtout pas de me laisser déstabiliser par Naruto. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer lorsque je pense à Itachi… La voix du prof retentit, et je me relève en même temps que les autres pour le salut matinal. Je l'entends distraitement parler du nouvel élève, mais c'est plus fort que moi, mon esprit dérive ailleurs. Vers Uchiwa Itachi. Le type dont je n'arrive pas à détacher mes pensées. Je suis tombée bêtement amoureuse de lui il y a un an je dirais, lors de mon entrée en seconde. Je m'en rappelle encore, je cherchais la salle de musique, complètement paumée. C'est alors que je l'avais croisé, et que mon regard s'était vaguement attardé sur lui, me disant que ce mec était réellement beau, mais que ça devait forcément être un crétin fini. Oui, j'étais, et reste très féministe, même si le fait d'être amoureuse d'Itachi m'a rendu un peu plus douce. Bon, comparée à Temari, je suis vraiment calme hein ! Mais revenons à Itachi. Hormis le fait qu'il soit extrêmement séduisant, il est aussi très gentil. Je dis ça, vu qu'il avait tout de suite vu que j'étais perdue, ou alors ça devait se voir sur ma tête que j'étais nouvelle. Et du haut de mes seize ans, je n'avais rien pu faire d'autre que de l'écouter, complètement bouche bée, me demandant comment un mec aussi parfait pouvait exister. Oui, pour moi Uchiwa Itachi représente la perfection, chose qui fait bien rire Ino à chaque fois que je m'extasie devant lui. Bref, je m'étais rapidement liée d'amitié avec lui, gardant bien sûr pour moi mes pensées quand je me trouvais en sa compagnie. Il faisait de la guitare, ce qui m'avait fait fondre encore plus. Le seul hic dans tout ça je dirais, c'est la différence d'âge. Il a vingt-trois ans, j'en ai dix-sept maintenant. Autant dire que c'est quand même beaucoup, et qu'à ses yeux, je passe encore pour une gamine. Parce que ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'il étudie dans une partie annexe de notre lycée, genre classe pour les surdoués ou quelque chose comme ça. Logique donc, que je fasse sa connaissance au club de musique. Et il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour tomber amoureuse de lui, malheureusement. Perdue dans mes pensées, comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'entends vaguement Naruto me souffler quelque chose.

-Quoi ? fis-je en me retournant vers lui.

C'est là que je constate qu'il est assis, que tout le monde est assis en fait. Je vois Ino se retenir de rire au premier rang, et je me rassois, maudissant ma stupidité et mon manque de sérieux. Bonjour la honte, j'avoue avoir fait fort sur ce coup-là, limite pire que Naruto. Le prof de français, Jiraiya-sensei reprend son discours, et je soupire doucement en relevant la tête. Mon regard se pose sur le dos de la personne devant moi. La chaise était vide lorsque je suis entrée, ce qui veut donc dire… qu'il s'agit du nouveau. Manque de bol, je ne peux pas vraiment voir là si il est mignon ou non comme me l'a dit Naruto. La seule chose que je constate, c'est qu'il est accoudé sur son bras, et qu'il a l'air de se faire chier. Bienvenue au club j'ai envie de dire ! Il est plutôt grand, enfin sûrement deux têtes de plus que moi. Du coup, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui est noté sur le tableau.

-Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te baisser un peu ? Je vois pas ce qui est écris, chuchotai-je en me penchant de façon à ce qu'il puisse m'entendre.

-Hn, pas de soucis.

Il s'affale un peu sur sa chaise, et se remet à fixer la cour. Tiens, sa voix me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Ah oui, c'est contre lui que je me suis cognée en arrivant. C'est donc à lui qu'appartient la voix grave et séduisante. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas tourné entièrement, j'aurais pu voir un peu mieux à quoi il ressemble. Me décidant enfin à me plonger dans le cours, je baisse les yeux vers mon cahier. Je sens que la journée va être bien longue, et au fond de moi, je n'attends qu'une seule chose, l'heure de mon cours de musique. J'attends juste de voir Itachi, tout simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Somnolant un peu, je m'efforce de garder les yeux ouverts. Il faut dire aussi que les cours d'Orochimaru-sensei sont particulièrement ennuyeux, je me moque un peu de la biologie et de tous les phénomènes scientifiques. Puis ce cours tombe juste après la pause déjeuner, donc c'est le moment idéal pour la digestion. Un ronflement de Naruto derrière moi confirme mes pensées, et je retiens un petit rire. Je pense que pour Ino c'est pire, étant donné qu'elle est devant, elle ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Et je ne plaisante pas, ce prof adore envoyer les gens dans le bureau de la directrice, Tsunade. N'ayant rien à faire, je repose mon attention sur le nouveau assis devant moi. Il ne prend aucune note, donc soit il s'en fout, soit il juge qu'il n'a pas besoin de noter le cours. Je l'envie si c'est le cas ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir à quoi il ressemblait, ça m'ennuie un peu. Mais à en juger par les gloussements intempestifs de Karin et de ses acolytes à son égard, j'en déduis qu'il ne doit pas être désagréable à regarder. C'est simple, dès que la sonnerie retentit, il est limite le premier à partir. Ça fait un peu asocial, ou alors il n'a pas envie de s'intégrer, je sais pas. Ça change pas que j'aimerais bien voir un peu son visage ! Mais bref, ce n'est pas vraiment à lui que je pense là. Allez, courage, c'est la dernière heure et après enfin la délivrance ! J'entends Naruto bouger derrière moi, et une main me tape l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, regardant sans arrêt Orochimaru-sensei.

-Tu vas bien au club après ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Bah, tu veux pas m'accompagner au terrain avant ? J'ai la flemme d'y aller tout seul…

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard moi.

-Oh allez Sakura-chan, chuchote mon ami. Ça te prendra que cinq minutes, et après t'auras tout le loisir d'admirer Itachi.

-Je… n'importe quoi ! murmurai-je en rougissant un peu. J'y vais pas non plus que pour Itachi je te signale…

-Dis donc vous deux, ça va on ne vous dérange pas ? s'exclame Orochimaru-sensei, juste à côté de nous.

Je me tourne lentement vers lui, et esquisse un sourire gêné, tâchant de lui montrer que si, je suivais quand même son cours.

-Désolée sensei, je…

-Pas d'excuse. Au tableau Haruno, vite !

Mon sourire s'efface la seconde d'après, et je me lève, maudissant à la fois et Orochimaru-sensei, et Naruto pour m'avoir foutu la honte. Décidément ce n'est pas mon jour. Me concentrant, je prend la craie et commence à résoudre l'équation notée au tableau. Ça va que je suis douée en maths, sinon je n'aurais probablement rien pu faire ! Finissant rapidement, je me retourne, et interroge le prof du regard. Il me montre de l'œil ma table, et je me dépêche de sauter de l'estrade. Mon regard est braqué sur Naruto, et sans le vouloir réellement, mes yeux se posent sur le nouveau. Il regarde encore une fois par la fenêtre, mais de là, je peux distinguer à peu près son visage. Euh, Naruto n'est vraiment pas doué pour décrire un mec. Parce que lui, je ne dirais pas qu'il est juste pas mal. Ça frise limite le ridicule tellement son visage est… parfait. Oui c'est le mot qui convient. J'ai l'envie irrésistible qu'il tourne ses yeux pour que je puisse voir leur couleur, et par miracle, il pose subitement ses prunelles dans les miennes. Ce qui a pour effet de me faire baisser les yeux aussitôt, non sans me sentir un peu rougir. Je me rassois à ma place, complètement ailleurs. Ses yeux. Un noir comme ça ne devrait même pas exister. Il a sans doute du me prendre pour une tarée à le fixer de la sorte, sinon il n'aurait pas daigné lever les yeux vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais tout son visage est imprimé dans mon esprit. Sans rire, j'ai l'impression que je peux dépeindre le moindre de ses traits. Et bizarrement, en croisant son regard, j'ai eu l'impression de m'y perdre… un peu comme lorsque je suis avec Itachi. Je me gifle mentalement, me demandant pourquoi j'ose penser ça, et surtout pourquoi son image reste tant ancrée dans ma tête ! Bon, pour une fois, je suis d'accord sur le fait que Karin puisse avoir des vues sur lui. Il faudra que j'en parle à Ino demain, ce soir je n'ai pas le temps. Et comme pour me sauver de ma torture, la sonnerie retentit enfin, et je vois le nouveau se lever aussitôt, pour sortir le tout accompagné de quelques gloussements féminins. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour réagir à mon tour, et je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac le plus vite possible.

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure Sakura-chan, me lance Naruto.

-T'inquiète c'est rien. Bon j'y vais à demain ! m'écriai-je en lui souriant.

Il me sourit à son tour, et je fais un signe à Ino avant de sortir de la classe. Le couloir est bondé, pour pas changer, et je me faufile à la hâte, marmonnant encore des excuses à tous ceux que je pousse. En même temps, ils n'ont qu'à marcher plus vite aussi ! Je me sens légère, la seule idée de voir Itachi me donne envie de crier de joie, mais heureusement je sais tout de même garder mon intégrité. Je cours un peu histoire de me presser le plus vite possible, et m'arrête en l'apercevant au bout du couloir. Ouf, pour une fois que je ne le loupe pas. J'essaye toujours de m'arranger exprès pour arriver avant lui, histoire de profiter au maximum de sa présence avant d'aller au club. Je reprend mon souffle, et lui fais un grand sourire, auquel il répond tout aussi chaleureusement. Mon cœur fait des ratés, comme à chaque fois qu'il me sourit quoi.

-Tu as eu peur d'être en retard ? me lance t-il, une lueur amusé dans son regard.

Regard qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens, surtout que bordel, j'ai le visage du nouveau qui apparait dans ma tête. C'est pas possible ça !

-Euh… oui. Tu sais très bien comment je suis, jamais à l'heure !

-Haha, c'est vrai. Comment ce sont passées tes vacances ?

Tout en marchant, je lui raconte ce que j'ai fait, et comme à l'habitude, il m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Je suis… comment dire, aux anges ? Oui, c'est un peu ça. Réflexion un peu gamine de ma part mais bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le garçon dont je suis amoureuse soit aussi attentif à ce que je lui dis. Même si c'est loin d'être intéressant. Mine de rien, il doit en avoir marre parfois de mes histoires. Notant de faire un effort sur ça dans un coin de ma tête, je constate, un peu dépitée je dois l'avouer, que nous arrivons devant la salle de musique. J'ouvre la porte, et soudain, j'ai l'impression de voir double. Oui oui, j'ai bien dit double. Devant mes yeux, il y a le nouveau, celui à la voix grave et un peu asocial, et à côté de moi, il y a Itachi, toujours tout sourire. Quoiqu'à bien le regarder, son sourire s'est un peu effacé. Enfin pas vraiment, il affiche plus une mine moqueuse. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'ils se ressemblent… réellement. Beaucoup même.

-Sasuke ! Je me doutais bien que tu t'inscrirais au club dès le premier jour ! s'exclame Itachi à ma gauche.

-Hn, très drôle. Ecrase un peu Itachi, répond l'autre devant moi.

Minute, mon cerveau a du mal à cogiter là. Itachi l'a appelé… par son prénom. Il le connait donc. Et ils se ressemblent étrangement.

-Euh Itachi, qui est-ce ? demandai-je d'une petite voix, mon regard rivé sur le brun en face de moi, s'affairant à régler sa guitare.

-Sakura, je te présente mon frère cadet, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Et là, je sens le regard du dit Sasuke tourné vers moi. Ses prunelles noires me fixent avec hostilité, et ça me fait froncer les sourcils, avant de détourner mon regard. Cet asocial, son frère ? Et en plus dans ma classe ? C'est pas possible, dites moi que je rêve !

* * *

Mouahahaha :'D qu'en pensez-vous? ça va déchirer hein? x'D Vous pouvez voir que ma gougoulerie est intacte :') je me sens trop parée pour continuer cette fic, mes idées fusent !

Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, que veux Mireba, hein? "DES REVIEWS!" _(s'exclament en choeur mes fans) _Aaaah vous me connaissez trop bien :'D

Je vous embrasse tous ! La seule, l'unique... Mireba-gougoule-perverse-chan ;p ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : il est évident que les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto m'appartiennent ! (ou pas). Comment voulez-vous expliquez sinon le fait que Sasuke se trouve actuellement dans ma chambre à m'attendre sous les draps ? Ah si, y'a peut-être le fait que je suis gougoule… x'D

Yoboseoooo ! Kencha na bien les gens? Pour ma part, ça peut aller :) malgré des petits hics dans ma vie, ma rentrée s'est agréablement bien passée, j'ai des biatch dans ma classe certes mais que voulez vous -_- on peut pas tout avoir hein ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais que TOUT LE MONDE me dise en quelle classe il/elle est :D je suis curieuse de le savoir, je m'intéresse à la vie de mes lecteurs que voulez-vous ! Pour ma part, c'est écrit dans mon profil, mais bon je le redis, j'ai quitté les doux bancs de la fac pour un BTS Notariat, si si. Tarée oui je sais :')

Sinon, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de mon Ita/Saku/Sasu ! Assez long, ne vous en déplaise ;) et pour ma fic sur la haine, pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre 12 sera commencé sous peu ! Je fais tout mon maximum vous savez :)

Réponse aux _**anonymes**_:

**_Moe : _**contente que le titre t'ait fait rire :D j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) encore merci.

_**R'r : **_Merci à toi R'r :')) j'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes pour la suite !

**_Yuka-chan-3 :_** Merci à toi Yuka =) oui, toujours aussi moi, toujours aussi gogole quoi x'DD en revanche -_- Sasuke n'aime pas Itachi, désolée _ ouais il peut même pas le sacquer du tout ! Et Itachi le lui rend bien, t'as vu son sarcasme ? ça promet des embrouilles fraternelles ça D pas d'envie de meurtre non plus hein :')) Au fait, pour le problème dont je t'avais parlé, tout est résolu ) et je suis juste méga heureuse. XoXo p fan de Gossip Girl xD

Sur ce, enjoy reading !

* * *

Le cours de musique s'est passé… étrangement. Enfin, comparé aux autres fois, l'ambiance était carrément glauque. Et c'est peu dire. Outre le fait que le nouveau, Sasuke pour ne pas le citer, n'a pas daigné ouvrir la bouche ni jeter le moindre regard à son frère, tout le monde était tendu. Parce que justement, la tension était plus que palpable entre ces deux là. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, Itachi m'a paru agacé. Et je crois que je le comprends, vu le regard noir que son crétin de frère nous a jeté lorsqu'on est entrés dans la salle. Sans blague, je lui ai rien fait que je sache ! Ça me fait froncer les sourcils rien que d'y repenser, et sans m'en rendre compte je claque la porte sans ménagement en rentrant chez moi.

-Sakura ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas claquer la porte ! s'écrie la voix de ma mère dans le salon.

Je réprime un juron, enlève rapidement mes chaussures et entre dans le salon en posant lourdement mon sac sur le sol. Ma mère lève son regard vert vers mon visage, et repose son attention sur son livre.

-Désolée, murmurai-je en m'asseyant à sa droite.

-Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a passé une sale journée.

-Ne m'en parle pas, lâchai-je en soupirant. Ma journée était presque parfaite, jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin me gâche tout mon plaisir d'être avec Ita…

Soudainement, je me coupe net dans mes paroles, et tente de ne rien montrer. Mon cerveau ne cogite vraiment plus bordel. J'ai oublié que ma mère ne sait pas que je suis amoureuse d'Itachi. Et si elle l'apprenait, j'étais plutôt mal barrée…

-Hum ? Continue ta phrase ma chérie.

-Euh… je…

-Sakura… murmure ma mère. Uchiwa Itachi !

-Ben quoi ?

-Il a vingt-trois ans Sakura ! Tu te rends compte de l'écart d'âge entre vous ?

Je lâche un soupir, et baisse les yeux vers le sol. Je sais très bien qu'elle a raison, je ne le sais que trop bien moi-même. Mais bon sang, je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui non plus ! Et ce n'est pas comme si je me faisais d'illusions, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas susceptible de lui plaire un jour ! Ma vue se brouille quelque peu, et je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas laisser une larme couler.

-Ma chérie ? Tout va bien ?

-T'en fais pas maman, ça va, lâchai-je en me forçant à sourire. Et tu as raison pour Itachi, je devrais peut-être chercher auprès des mecs de mon âge.

-Je ne dis pas qu'Itachi n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence, il doit sûrement te voir…

-Je sais, comme une stupide lycéenne amourachée, répliquai-je. Si tu permets j'ai des devoirs à faire.

Je me lève rapidement, prenant mon sac au passage, avant de monter les escaliers. Je déteste faire ça, mais c'est le seul moyen de détourner la conversation. Je n'ai pas très envie d'une dispute on va dire, et encore moins à propos d'un garçon. Déjà, quand j'y repense, c'est la première fois que je parle de ça avec ma mère ! C'est… déroutant. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon bureau et m'attaque à mes exercices de maths. Je crois qu'Ebisu-sensei m'aime bien, juste parce que j'arrive dans sa matière. Ou bien c'est me reluquer qu'il aime. Je sais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression que tous mes profs sont des espèces de vieux pervers, enfin surtout Jiraiya-sensei. Mais bon, il est plutôt cool, et je crois que le fait qu'il ait Naruto à la bonne m'est assez favorable. Comme quoi ça a du bon d'avoir un hyperactif comme meilleur ami ! Penser à ça me fait sourire, j'ai quand même de la chance de l'avoir, lui et Ino. Bien sûr il y a les autres, mais ces deux la, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. L'image du frère d'Itachi s'impose soudainement dans mon esprit et je secoue la tête pour arrêter de penser à lui. C'est quand même incroyable comme il a l'air clairement à l'opposé d'Itachi ! Pourtant, il ne m'a pas semblé apathique au début, il s'est même baissé quand je le lui ai demandé. Je soupire à nouveau, me demandant déjà pourquoi je continue de penser à lui, et surtout pourquoi je lui cherche des excuses. J'ai déjà bien à faire avec l'aîné, pas besoin de m'encombrer d'ennuis avec le cadet en plus. Me penchant sur mon cahier, je me concentre enfin pour résoudre mes équations. Je termine facilement au bout d'une demi-heure, et je m'étire en baillant sur ma chaise.

-A table Sakura !

-J'arrive ! m'écriai-je à la suite de ma mère, tout en me levant lentement.

Je me change rapidement, mon uniforme balancé négligemment sur ma chaise, et descends lentement les escaliers. Un regard à l'horloge me suffit pour deviner que nous allons manger toutes les deux. Dommage, mon père aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère. Je m'accroupis près de la table, et prend le bol de riz que ma mère me passe.

-Merci, murmurai-je, gardant mes yeux baissés.

Aucune réponse. Bon, le repas commence mal. J'aurais mieux fait de prétexter ne pas avoir faim ce soir. Tant pis, c'est trop tard. Mais au fond, je sais très bien que c'est stupide de ma part d'être encore amoureuse d'Itachi. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me faire une raison. Je l'aime, et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Bizarrement, penser à lui me fait penser à son frère, et je fronce les sourcils pour la énième fois de la soirée. Penser à ce type va finir par me foutre la migraine si ça continue ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il ne sort pas de ma tête celui-là ! Je pousse un soupir, et continue de manger lentement, ma mère absorbée dans ses pensées elle aussi. Ah, mais j'y pense ! Ma mère et la mère d'Itachi se connaissent bien, alors peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de ce Sasuke. Je pose mes baguettes et plonge mon regard vers son visage.

-Dis, maman, je peux te poser une question ?

-Que veux-tu savoir Sakura ? dit-elle en relevant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ben, tu sais Uchiwa Mikoto. Elle a un deuxième fils ?

-Ah tu veux parler de son fils cadet, Sasuke ?

-Oui, c'est ça, Sasuke, soufflai-je entre mes dents.

Prononcer son nom me met dans une colère pas possible. Quand je pense à la façon dont il m'a regardé bordel, ça me dépasse !

-Et pourquoi cette question ?

-Ah euh, comme ça c'est tout, répondis-je en feignant de sourire. Bon, merci pour le repas. Je file me coucher, je suis naze, ajoutai-je en me levant.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit Sakura.

-Bonne nuit maman, lançai-je tout en quittant le salon.

Je monte les marches, mes pensées toutes focalisées sur le frère d'Itachi. Ça m'énerve de penser à ce crétin, mais je suis tellement curieuse de savoir d'où il débarque celui-là. C'est vrai, quand j'y repense, Itachi n'a jamais mentionné avoir un frère plus jeune que lui. Un frère de mon âge en plus ! Moi qui pensais être assez proche de lui, en fin de compte, je crois que j'ignore encore pas mal de choses sur ce garçon. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, et je me plonge sous la couette. Mon sac attendra, j'aurais le temps de le faire demain. Il va falloir que j'essaye d'être conciliante on va dire avec ce Sasuke. Que je sois gentille, et que j'essaye de discuter un peu avec lui. Mais pas pour devenir son amie hein. Pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à une chose. Me rapprocher de lui, pour obtenir le plus d'information possible sur Itachi. Ravie et pressée de mettre au point cette stratégie, j'éteins la lumière, et ferme les yeux, cherchant le sommeil qui je le sais, ne va pas tarder. Tout comme je sais qu'encore une fois, mes rêves vont être uniquement consacrés à Itachi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveille en sursaut, le réveil y étant pour beaucoup, mais pas que. J'ai eu envie de me réveiller. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, non, je n'ai pas rêvé d'Itachi comme à l'ordinaire. C'est son frère, son charmant et crétin de frère qui a occupé mon sommeil. Et même en rêve, il est apathique ! J'espère vraiment que cette image que je me suis faite de lui va changer, parce que sinon, mon plan tombe à l'eau. D'un côté, je me sens un peu coupable de songer à l'utiliser. C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas du tout, et c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil en réalité. Mais je crois que je suis vraiment capable de tout réaliser pour me rapprocher le plus possible d'Itachi, alors… Je m'habille en vitesse, passe à la salle de bain au quart de tour, et pour une fois, et c'est plus qu'un miracle, je suis en avance ! De bonne humeur, je descends les marches d'un pas léger, et me dirige tranquillement vers la cuisine, ma mère assise à la table devant son café.

-C'est un jour faste vu que tu es en avance, constate-t-elle.

-Oui, on va dire que je n'ai pas mis de temps à me réveiller, répondis-je en me servant un verre de lait.

-Si seulement c'était comme ça tous les matins ! s'exclame ma mère, m'arrachant un petit sourire.

Elle sourit également, et ça me met encore plus de bonne humeur. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il règne un froid entre nous, alors je suis contente que la glace soit un peu brisée. Je remercie mentalement ce Sasuke, c'est vrai si je n'avais pas rêvé de lui, je ne me serais pas réveillée plus tôt, et ma mère aurait été encore plus exécrable ! Je jette un regard à ma montre, et pose mon verre dans l'évier, sous le regard perplexe de ma mère.

-Tu pars déjà ? Tu as encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours !

-Oui, mais il y a quelqu'un que je dois impérativement voir.

-Hum… Itachi ?

Je lui lance un regard noir, auquel elle répond par un soupir, agrémenté d'un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas Itachi, affirmai-je. Allez, j'y vais, à ce soir.

-Bonne journée ma chérie, réplique ma mère d'un ton ironique.

J'enfile mes chaussures, attrape mon sac à la volée et ouvre la porte pour sortir. M'arrêtant un moment, je farfouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon baladeur, et saisissant enfin l'objet de ma convoitise, je mets mes écouteurs et recommence à marcher doucement. Quand je vais raconter tout ça à Ino, elle va me faire une crise d'hystérie totale. Déjà, je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle va vanter toutes les qualités possibles de Sasuke. C'est même certain. Beau comme il est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle l'ait déjà dans le collimateur. C'est simple, il n'y a pas une semaine où elle ne s'intéresse pas à un mec. Elle a beau me reprocher d'être amoureuse d'Itachi, elle c'est une véritable girouette ! Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne plaisait pas aux garçons… Tout en marchant, j'essaye d'établir comment je vais pouvoir aborder Sasuke. Dois-je directement lui dire que je suis intéressée par son frère et que je sollicite son aide ? Ou dois-je plutôt essayer de gagner sa confiance pour en savoir plus sur Itachi ? Je secoue la tête, me demandant où j'ai bien pu laisser mes neurones ce matin. Comme si je pouvais choisir une de ces options. Je me sentirais franchement mal après ça, et j'ai même déjà honte de songer à l'utiliser de cette manière. Mais je me répète un peu là. Il vaut mieux que je reste moi-même, sans trop paraître suspicieuse non plus. Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Mon esprit est tellement ailleurs que je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis presque arrivée au lycée. Gardant toujours mes écouteurs, je passe le portail puis entre dans le bâtiment lentement, n'ayant pas envie de me presser, et sachant que je suis en avance. Je monte les marches tout aussi lentement, et me fige brusquement en voyant la scène qui se joue devant moi. Devant ma salle, il y a déjà les poufs de ma classe, Karin et compagnie. Ça au pire, je m'en fous bien. Il y a également les gars de ma classe, Akimichi Chôji, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba… et Naruto bien évidemment. Inséparables ceux-là. Oui mais voilà. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seuls comme à l'ordinaire. Mon regard est braqué sur celui à qui ils parlent, à qui Naruto parle plutôt. Uchiwa Sasuke. Ne réfléchissant pas, je me pose sur le mur, espérant qu'ils ne se soient pas rendus compte que j'étais arrivée. D'un côté, c'est parfaitement absurde que je me cache, c'est vrai après tout je n'ai rien fait de mal pour l'instant. Mais je ne sais pas, ce type me donne des sueurs froides. Et si en plus Naruto devient pote avec lui ça ne va pas arranger mon affaire. Quoique… Non ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être sournoise comme ça ! Mon cœur palpite un peu trop vite dans ma poitrine, et heureusement que j'ai la musique dans les oreilles pour me calmer. Soudain, je vois Ino entrer dans mon champ de vision, et me regarder d'un regard louche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Incapable de répondre, je continue de la fixer, priant mentalement pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à crier comme d'habitude. Je vois sa main enlever un de mes écouteurs, et bizarrement ça me réveille de mon état de transe.

-Ça va Sakura ?

-Hein ?

-T'es toute blanche, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Puis lentement, et sous mon regard désarmé, elle tourne son regard vers le couloir, donc vers les garçons.

-Salut les garçons ! crie-t-elle en agitant la main.

J'entend Kiba et Naruto lui répondre, et un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir. Ino tourne à nouveau son visage vers le mien, et se penche vers moi d'un air intrigué.

-Tu fais quoi là, à rester planquée contre le mur ? C'est pas comme ça que le nouveau va craquer sur toi Sakura…

Puis sans prévenir, elle me tire par le bras et je me retrouve en un rien de temps à côté d'elle, complètement déboussolée, et espérant que personne ne nous ait vu. Manque de bol, je sens les regards des mecs braqués sur nous, et je relève la tête en souriant, tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Bah Sakura-chan t'étais là aussi ? s'exclame mon meilleur ami. En avance en plus !

C'est clair, je vais le tuer. Dans le genre arrivée discrète, on peut dire que je fais fort aujourd'hui. Ce Sasuke doit vraiment me prendre pour une cinglée, et c'est sans doute ce que je suis au final, cinglée. Tout en marchant au côté d'Ino, j'enlève mon second écouteur, et range mon baladeur dans mon sac. Le plus dérangeant c'est que bizarrement les mecs se sont tu, et ça a le don de m'agacer. Parce que je me sens encore plus observée là… Et surtout, je sens nettement un regard réprobateur sur moi, et inutile de deviner de qui il s'agit. M'autorisant à relever un peu la tête, je croise ses prunelles froides et détourne les miennes aussitôt, me sentant rougir un peu au passage. Comment c'est possible qu'un type qui dégage autant de beauté puisse être aussi froid ? Je n'en reviens vraiment pas, il est vraiment tout le contraire d'Itachi sérieux. Ou alors c'est juste avec moi qu'il est comme ça, et dans ce cas je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Arrivées à leur niveau, je me dégage d'Ino et attrape Naruto par le bras pour le tirer un peu à l'écart. Je le vois me lancer un regard perplexe, auquel je réponds par un froncement de sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Sakura-chan ? Tu tires une de ces têtes…

-Pourquoi tu parles au nouveau ? Tu le connais d'où ?

-Hein ? Bah je le connais pas enfin, il était là avant nous, donc j'ai été lui parler. Il est super sympa tu sais ? Et devine, c'est le frère d'I…

-D'Itachi je sais, le coupai-je en laissant échapper un soupir. Tu dis qu'il est sympa ? Il en donne pas l'air franchement, moi il me regarde comme si ma simple vue lui était insupportable.

-Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi voyons ! Tu te fais des idées Sakura-chan ! En tout cas, tu peux pas dire qu'il est pas ton genre, on dirait son frère tout craché ! s'esclaffe t-il.

Je lui donne un faible coup sur la tête pour qu'il se taise, priant mentalement pour que Sasuke ne l'ait pas entendu. Déjà qu'il a pas l'air de me sacquer, si en plus il apprend que j'aime son frère…

-En tout cas, j'aime pas l'idée de te voir devenir ami avec lui, murmurai-je à Naruto. Je le sens pas ce type.

-T'es bête. Tu le connais pas, tu lui as même jamais parlé. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre tu vas voir ! Allez, viens je vais même te présenter !

Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de protester que Naruto m'agrippe déjà le bras pour me trainer devant le groupe formé par les gars, Ino et Sasuke. Je lance un regard furieux à mon meilleur ami, qui me répond par un sourire éclatant, avant de se tourner vers l'asocial. Oui, je crois que je vais continuer à l'appeler comme ça, dire son prénom m'est assez pénible.

-Sasuke je te présente Haruno Sakura, une amie de longue date. Tu peux l'appeler Sakura-chan si t'en as envie, je te donne la permission !

-La permission ?

Et là, je jette un regard agacé à Sasuke, qui me le rend bien, me battant largement sur le domaine de la noirceur. Nous avons parlé en même temps, et je déteste ça. Non, pas exactement. Je crois bien que c'est ce type que je déteste tout simplement. Enervée, je m'écarte d'eux pour entrer dans la classe, sous les regards étonnés des gars et d'Ino, qui me suit lentement sans rien dire. Je m'assois à ma place, et pose ma tête entre mes bras. Je sens que cette journée va être particulièrement longue. Qu'est-ce que ça va être les jours suivants bordel…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sakura tu m'écoutes ?

-Hum ? murmurai-je à Ino en me tournant vaguement vers elle.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu m'écoutes pas ! Je parle dans le vide depuis au moins cinq minutes là !

La journée est finie, et j'attends ma mère devant le portail. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a dit qu'elle venait me chercher pour que je l'accompagne quelque part, je ne sais pas où, mais j'ai comme un désagréable pressentiment. Et écouter Ino me raconter la manière dont Kiba l'a maté durant tout le cours de maths me casse un peu les oreilles, ce n'est pas que je m'en fous, mais juste que c'est du revu quoi. Vivement le jour où ils sortiront ensemble sérieux ! Je lui assure que j'ai bien écouté son discours, et elle se calme un peu.

-Bon sinon, tu vas m'expliquer c'est quoi cette embrouille avec Sasuke ? Il a rien fait de mal pourtant, alors pourquoi tu le fixe avec autant d'hostilité ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre Ino, répondis-je entre mes dents. C'est physique lui et moi.

-Physique physique… T'as quoi contre lui ? T'as vu comment il est foutu ?

-Je parle pas de son physique…

-Je sais bien, me prends pas pour une débile non plus ! Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu le détestes à ce point, il a bien du se passer un truc non ?

-Non. C'est juste l'opposé de son frère, il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. C'est tout.

-Comment tu peux savoir si il t'apprécie pas ? Tu lui as pas adressé la parole de la journée, ni à table, et encore moins en cours alors qu'il est juste devant toi ! Franchement Sakura, c'était un peu exagéré…

Je lui lance un regard noir, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Oh oui il m'énerve celui-là. Bien même. Et oui, je ne lui ai pas parlé durant le repas. Déjà, je n'avais aucune envie de manger avec lui, mais il semble que ça y est, Naruto l'ait adopté dans sa bande ! Super j'ai envie de dire ! Je pouvais vraiment pas rêver mieux, que de devoir me coltiner l'asocial dans le groupe. De toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des efforts, et lui non plus alors… Pour couronner le tout, l'appel suspect de ma mère ! Elle ne m'a rien dit, juste qu'elle venait me chercher, avant de me raccrocher au nez, ne me laissant nullement le temps de protester. Parce que du coup, pas de club ce soir ! Et donc, pas d'Itachi. J'étais déjà blasée ce matin, mais je crois que là je ne peux pas faire pire. Je voulais tellement le voir, même juste l'entendre parler ou jouer de la musique m'aurait suffi. Mais adieu mon rêve idyllique de passer du temps avec lui ce soir. Etrangement, je crois que son frère n'y est pas allé non plus, étant donné que je l'ai vu se diriger vers les escaliers, en compagnie de Naruto bien sûr. Celui-là… Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait pu devenir ami avec lui en si peu de temps ! C'est vrai que ça me dépasse, il est hors de question que je lui laisse avoir le monopole de Naruto de toute manière ! Un bruit de klaxon me tire de ma rêverie, et j'aperçois ma mère dans sa voiture. Je me lève en même temps qu'Ino, et la serre dans mes bras.

-T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non va ! Dépêche-toi, et souris un peu, t'as vraiment une tête horrible là Sakura ! Itachi aurait peur ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant, sous mon regard quelque peu sombre.

Je lui tire la langue, et me dirige vers la voiture de ma mère, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'y engouffrer. J'attache ma ceinture, et ma mère démarre aussitôt.

-Alors, on va ou comme ça ? demandai-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.

-Si je te le dis, tu promets de ne pas m'égorger ?

-Euh… ouais, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien. On va chez Mikoto.

Je concentre mon attention sur la route, sourcils toujours froncés. Mon cerveau a du mal à cogiter sur ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mikoto… Ah oui, Uchiwa Mikoto. Minute. Je tourne brusquement mon visage vers elle, manquant de me faire un torticolis au passage.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va chez les parents d'Itachi ? m'écriai-je, complètement désemparée.

-Oui Sakura, on va bien chez eux… marmonne ma mère en soupirant d'ennui. Mais je doute que tu puisse le voir tu sais, et de toute façon je n'y vais pas pour ça.

-Ah, murmurai-je, un soupçon déçue. On y va pourquoi alors ?

-Tu le sauras quand on y sera.

Super comme réponse. Autant dire que ça sent le coup foireux à plein nez. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens vraiment que cette journée va se terminer d'une drôle de manière. C'est rare que ma mère me demande de l'accompagner pour rendre visite à Mikoto. Une femme exceptionnelle en passant, d'une bonté sans pareille, et toujours prête à aider. Elle est d'une grande beauté, si bien que je comprends mieux maintenant d'où Itachi et Sasuke tiennent leur plastique plutôt avantageuse. Surtout Sasuke, quand j'y repense, il a les traits vraiment doux, ce qui contraste un peu quand on voit le caractère qu'il a. Ça me fait grimacer de penser à lui, et je songe rapidement au fait que je vais sans doute le voir si je vais chez lui. Rien de tel pour terminer sa journée en somme. Allez, courage, au pire je vais me focaliser sur Mikoto et ma mère, et puis ce n'est même pas sûr que je le vois alors… Je vois ma mère freiner et se garer, tandis que je tourne la tête vers le manoir des Uchiwa. Cette maison est tellement immense que je me demande pourquoi Itachi n'y vit plus. Quoique… Vu l'amabilité de son frère, je comprends mieux ! Je descends de la voiture, et soupire une énième fois, sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère.

-Tu peux rester dans la voiture si tu en as envie.

-Non, ce ne serait pas poli vis-à-vis de Mikoto.

Elle hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation, et je la suis sans rien dire devant la porte. Ma mère frappe, et la porte s'ouvre presque aussitôt.

-Vous voilà toutes les deux, s'écrie Uchiwa Mikoto en nous offrant un magnifique sourire. Entrez je vous en prie !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Mikoto, s'exclame ma mère en riant légèrement.

Je m'incline devant Mikoto, qui me sourit pleinement en répondant à mon salut. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quand j'y pense. Je sais qu'elle et ma mère se voit assez souvent, un peu comme moi je vois Itachi quoi. J'enlève mes chaussures en les écoutant distraitement discuter, mon regard parcourant un peu le hall d'entrée, jusqu'à se poser sur une photo accrochée au mur. Curieuse, je m'approche lentement et scrute la photo en question. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en voyant le petit portrait de famille que j'ai devant moi. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que mon charmant asocial sourit ! A se demander comment il a pu devenir aussi apathique ! J'effleure légèrement son visage, et un petit rire narquois s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Je sursaute aussitôt, et m'écarte de la photo d'au moins deux mètres, mon cœur battant la cadence dans ma poitrine. Je jette un regard effaré à mon interlocuteur, qui n'est autre que… Sasuke. Son regard noir me balaye encore plus furieusement que ce matin, et je lui rend la pareille.

-T'as un problème ? murmure t-il en me toisant.

-C'est toi qu'a un problème plutôt, répliquai-je à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue par nos mères respectives. Fais comme si j'existais pas okay ?

-Hn, plutôt difficile. Je peux savoir ce que l'amourachée de mon frère fait chez moi ? Itachi n'est pas là, navré.

Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant n'importe quelle réplique à ce qu'il vient de me sortir. Comment il sait que je suis amoureuse de son frère déjà ? Je ne pense pas que Naruto ait pu lui dire, ou si c'est le cas, cet ahuri a signé son arrêt de mort !

-Ah Sasuke tu es là ! s'exclame Mikoto. Venez tous les trois dans le salon, je vais préparer le thé.

-Ma chérie tu viens ? murmure ma mère derrière moi.

-J-j'arrive, balbutiai-je, profitant de l'occasion pour fuir le regard sombre que je déteste.

Je me tourne vers ma mère, et la suis, les poings serrés, pour m'asseoir près de la table dans le salon. Je tremble un peu, mais c'est normal aussi, il m'a fait peur ce crétin ! Sa voix grave m'a fait l'effet d'un choc électrique, alors je suis un peu tendue. Et son regard froid commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Je sens le regard intrigué de ma mère sur moi, tandis que je garde le mien rivé sur la table. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle doit penser de mon comportement, mais à mon avis, elle a compris que lui et moi on se connaissait. Un bruit se fait entendre dans le hall et je tourne la tête au même moment qu'un homme entre dans la pièce. Sans doute Uchiwa Fugaku, le père d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je crois que ma mère le connait aussi, et mon père également. Je me lève aussitôt pour m'incliner, et en relevant la tête, mes yeux rencontrent les siens, aussi noirs que ceux de ses fils. Une part de mon esprit note que c'est le même regard que celui de Sasuke, glacial et dur, mais aussi respectueux. Ce n'est pas un homme qu'il faut contrarier quoi. Ma mère s'incline à son tour, et le regard de Fugaku semble s'adoucir un peu.

-Akio, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

-En effet, répond ma mère toute sourire. Je te présente ma fille, Sakura.

-Enchanté, murmure t-il en me scrutant. Tu as les même yeux que ton père Sakura.

-Euh, merci, répondis-je en rougissant un peu sous son regard profond.

Je vois ma mère esquisser un sourire moqueur, et je fronce un peu les sourcils, avant de reposer mon attention sur mes mains. Mikoto et Sasuke entrent dans le salon, et je relève la tête pour fixer l'asocial. Je constate qu'il ne s'est pas changé, bizarre, moi personnellement dès que je rentre chez moi je cours me changer. J'imagine que c'est parce que je suis une fille. Je le fixe, un peu blasée, me demandant quand même comment il peut être aussi beau. Si je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Itachi, je pourrais même dire qu'il est encore plus séduisant que son frère. Je me gifle mentalement pour penser ça, non, c'est Itachi le plus séduisant des deux. Définitivement. Tout me monde s'assoit autour de la table, et le silence se fait ressentir durant le temps où Mikoto sert le thé. Je la remercie doucement en prenant la tasse qu'elle me tend, et elle m'adresse un doux sourire. Mine de rien, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes là, et le fait que nous soyons tous réunis autour de la table rend la chose encore plus étrange. Mon pressentiment refait subitement surface, et je me crispe un peu, le doute s'installant un peu dans mon esprit. Uchiwa Fugaku se racle la gorge, et se tourne vers ma mère.

-Nous vous remercions encore, toi et Hiro. C'est un très grand service que vous nous rendez.

-Mais je t'en prie Fugaku, c'est tout naturel ! Il est normal de notre part de vous rendre service, et c'est un plaisir pour moi que d'accueillir Sasuke à la maison.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je, tournant la tête vers ma mère.

-C'est quoi cette histoire maman ? s'exclame à son tour Sasuke.

-Ton père et moi devons partir pendant quelques temps, pour les affaires. Et Akio a accepté de t'héberger jusqu'à notre retour.

-C'est une blague maman ? criai-je à nouveau, cherchant le regard de ma mère.

Et bien sûr, elle ne me regarde pas. C'est quoi cette entourloupe bon sang ! Sasuke vivre chez nous, avec nous ? Je réfléchis à la hâte, comprenant maintenant pourquoi ma mère a aménagé la chambre à côté de la mienne. C'était pour ça… C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être possible. Pas lui putain…

-Sakura, murmure soudainement ma mère en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je sais bien que ça ne va pas être facile au début, mais vous allez vous habituer tous les deux. Je te fais confiance pour être conciliante d'accord ?

Conciliante ? Elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte du calvaire que je suis sur le point de vivre je crois !

-Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas vivre au manoir ? Je peux me débrouiller seul vous savez ?

-Il n'en est pas question, rétorque Fugaku d'une voix sourde. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans Sasuke, et Itachi ne veut pas te prendre avec lui.

-Comme si j'avais voulu allez chez lui de toute manière, réplique l'asocial entre ses dents. Vous avez décidé ça sans mon accord, vous vous en rendez compte ?

-Sasuke… murmure Mikoto. J'ai totalement confiance en Akio et Hiro, tu ne seras pas perdu ne t'en fais pas. Et tu n'es plus un gamin, je sais très bien que tu peux te débrouiller. Mais comprends que c'est plus raisonnable que tu ailles chez eux plutôt que de rester vivre seul ici…

-Et tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir Sasuke, ajoute ma mère avec sourire. Tu auras toute l'intimité que tu veux, et je suis certaine que Sakura et toi allez bien vous entendre, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui lance un regard désemparé, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que je n'ai clairement pas envie qu'il vienne chez nous, et que non, ça ne va pas être l'entente parfaite entre nous ! C'est déjà mal parti, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des efforts pour que ça change ! Le plus frustrant, c'est que tout le monde a son regard rivé sur moi, même Sasuke. Sauf qu'à l'inverse des autres, son regard est dur comme jamais. Je le fixe avec la même haine, et déglutis pour me forcer à paraître normale.

-Bien sûr, parvins-je à murmurer entre mes dents.

Bon, il m'a fallu un effort considérable pour sortir ces simples mots. Mais faut me comprendre aussi… Je vois le visage de Mikoto s'éclairer d'un sourire, et échanger un regard complice avec ma mère. Le père de Sasuke ne dit rien, mais je sens nettement le soulagement sur son visage. Et moi, je fixe la table d'un regard vide, avant de lever les yeux vers son visage. Sasuke a le visage fermé, et je vois clairement qu'il se contient pour ne pas exploser. Pour une fois, je crois que je le comprends. Au final, on se retrouve dans le même bateau lui et moi. Puis lentement, ses prunelles de jais se posent subitement dans les miennes, et me fixent avec intensité. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine sous son regard brûlant, et je suis obligée de détourner le regard, mes joues un peu en feu. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde de cette manière, et c'est clairement désarmant ! Mon cerveau fonctionne un peu au ralenti, s'attardant sur le fait que je vais devoir cohabiter avec lui. Minute, je vais devoir cohabiter avec un mec ! Ça veut dire devoir partager la salle de bains ça ! Bordel, mais c'est vraiment le pire plan que ma mère m'ait jamais fait là. Parce que ce n'est pas avec n'importe qui que je vais devoir vivre. C'est avec Uchiwa Sasuke, le frère cadet d'Itachi. Et j'ai comme l'impression que je vais m'amuser…

* * *

Huhuhu *moment de solitude* comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours aussi sadique. Et on me changera PAS :') chapitre où on ne voit pas Itachi, navrée u_u mais ne vous en faites pas, il sera plus présent pour la suite ! Et Sasuke tenait absolument à être le monopole de ce chapitre...

**Sasuke** _(sortant de la douche)_ : t'as pas encore fini de poster ton chapitre?

**Moi** : promis je me dépêche ! Te plains pas, t'es au centre de l'attention petit con !

**Sasuke** : petit con? Hn, je vois. Tu peux dire adieu à ta nuit d'amour Mireba.

**Moi **: uh...

Vous voyez comme c'est un fumier? Je suis soumise T_T (et vraiment tarée...). Evidemment, des reviews seront les bienvenues hein x') comme dhabitude. Mais je les aime tant vous savez :)

A la prochaine j'espère pour la suite de leurs aventures, et ça va promettre j'vous l'garantis ! Matane, en vous embrassant, Mireba-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : il est évident que les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto m'appartiennent ! (ou pas). Comment voulez-vous expliquez sinon le fait que Sasuke se trouve actuellement dans ma chambre à m'attendre sous les draps ? Ah si, y'a peut-être le fait que je suis gougoule… x'D

Mais, il est tard bon sang ! x'D hé ouais demain y'a cours, et là tous en choeur _"putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" _ouais je compatis -_- sinon vous allez bien? :) moi ça va, on va dire que ça va ^.^

This is the third chapter of this fiction ! \o/ j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, moi je l'ai grave kiffé :') j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, tellement j'deviens anti-pc avec mes n'yeux u_u mais je l'ai finalement réussi ! Et il en vaut la peine, j'sais pas, j'l'aime bien :)) vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Sinon j'ai deux annonces à faire : la première est que je participe au coucours d'OS special noël sur le blog FC SasuSaku d'_**Hanahi-chan**_, donc si vous voulez y participer inscrivez-vous ! Faut plein de concurrents :D et deuxièmement, une des concurrente est ma très chère **_Kura-chan_**. Si si, _**Kura**_, ni non n'est pas morte x'D et la preuve en est du premier chapitre de sa nouvelle fic. Je me suis bidonné grave de la mort. Alors passez y jeter un coup d'oeil ;) elle n'a pas perdu la main je vous rassure !

Réponses aux **anonymous** !

_**Moe**_ : _les marier? x'DDDD NON ! J'espère que leur cohabitation te plaira :D_

_**Chiaki-chan **_: _de la bombe? c'est ton surnom qu'est de la bombe oui ! Chiaki-sempaiiiiii (pardon je pars dans mes délires de Nodame Cantabile ;D) merci à toi ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

**_R'r_** : _ma foi, ça me fait plaisir ^.^ j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra toujours pas ! Merci à toi surtout._

**_Lorys _**: _j'ai essayé de faire au maximum XD j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue :)) en espérant que ça te plaise toujours ! Et merci pour mon BTS x') en ce moment ça va j'comprends j'suis contente xDD merci encore :)_

So, enjoy reading ;)

* * *

Il règne dans la voiture un silence que je n'aime guère. Ce n'est pas que je déteste le silence, mais quand celui-ci est gêné, si. Mais en même temps c'est normal, vu la situation. L'asocial se trouve assis à la place devant, et moi je suis derrière, au milieu. Déjà, j'ai la haine parce qu'il m'a pris ma place, ensuite, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant haï être en voiture qu'en ce moment. Heureusement que nous n'habitons pas trop loin de chez Mikoto, je n'aurais pas supporté de faire un long trajet avec cette ambiance ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est le sourire accroché aux lèvres de ma mère, un sourire malsain selon moi… Oh oui, je suis sûre qu'elle exulte de son plan foireux là. Pourtant, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ça. Et pourquoi il doit venir chez nous obligatoirement ? C'est vrai quoi, ses parents ne pouvaient pas le foutre ailleurs ? Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je baisse la tête pour contempler mes chaussures. Je n'ose même pas regarder par la fenêtre, j'ai trop peur de croiser son regard dans le rétroviseur. Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre mais depuis qu'il m'a regardé tout à l'heure je n'arrive plus à le regarder sans rougir. Ça m'énerve de réagir comme ça, c'est de son frère dont je suis amoureuse merde ! _Je peux savoir ce que l'amourachée de mon frère fait chez moi ? _Comment il a pu savoir que j'étais amoureuse d'Itachi ? Quand je repense au regard qu'il m'a lancé en me disant ça, ça me fout les nerfs. Vraiment. Je sens la voiture ralentir, et je relève la tête, l'humeur toujours aussi massacrante. J'ouvre la portière et la claque sans ménagement, m'attirant au passage le regard réprobateur de ma mère. Je ne m'y attarde pas, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Pas question que je l'aide à porter ses affaires ! De toute façon, à ce que j'ai pu constater, il n'est pas très matérialiste vu qu'il n'a emmené qu'une seule valise avec lui. En même temps, il n'habite pas si loin que ça, peut-être que des fois il ira chercher des affaires chez lui… Mais pourquoi je me soucie autant de lui moi ! J'enlève avec agacement mes chaussures, et me dépêche d'accrocher ma veste, ne souhaitant pas rester dans le hall plus longtemps. Pas besoin de lui faire la visite de la maison de toute manière, il se débrouillera très bien, et ma mère s'en donnera sûrement à cœur joie ! J'ai bien vu comme elle était heureuse de rendre service à Mikoto, à croire que tout ça était planifié depuis des mois. Elle aurait vraiment pu m'en parler, mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Malheureusement…

-Sakura ? Tu rêvasses ou quoi ? s'écrie la voix de ma mère derrière moi.

Je tourne vaguement la tête vers elle, et croise au passage le regard sombre de l'asocial qui affiche un sourire… narquois ? Oui c'est bien ça, narquois. Quoi, il se fout de moi ? Je fronce les sourcils, la gêne que j'ai pu ressentir chez lui totalement évanouie. Oh oui, j'ai eu raison de dire que j'allais bien m'amuser. Je sens qu'il va me pourrir la vie celui-là, et à mon avis, ça risque d'être explosif.

-Viens Sasuke, je vais te montrer ta chambre, murmure ma mère d'une voix calme, malgré la tension palpable qui règne entre lui et moi.

Il est évident qu'elle a compris que d'une, je le connaissais, et que de deux, on ne pouvaient pas se voir. Peut-être que ça se voit sur nos visages, je ne sais pas. Quand je pense à la rapidité avec laquelle je me suis liée d'amitié avec Itachi… Lui, il est évident qu'il me faudrait des siècles pour qu'il y ait juste une faible entente entre nous. Tant pis, j'ai suffisamment d'amis comme ça, pas la peine de prendre un apathique en plus. Je les vois monter lentement les marches qui mènent à l'étage, et je suis bien obligée de les suivre étant donné que je veux aller dans ma chambre. Ma mère ouvre la porte juste en face de la mienne, et adresse un grand sourire à Sasuke en s'écartant.

-Voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te convient, d'habitude elle ne sert jamais alors je l'ai aménagé un peu à ma façon. Si tu veux bouger certains meubles…

-Elle est parfaite, la coupe-t-il, son regard noir parcourant rapidement la pièce.

J'avoue que ma mère s'est bien défoulée pour lui préparer la chambre. Elle a carrément tout donné, comme si c'était un invité de marque que l'on recevait. C'est clair, Mikoto n'a pas à s'en faire pour son fils avec ma mère ! Soupirant, je quitte le couloir pour entrer dans ma chambre, et au moment où je veux la fermer ma mère passe sa main pour m'interrompre dans mon geste.

-Nous allons attendre ton père pour le dîner, d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis, murmurai-je.

-Je te conseille donc de prendre ta douche après. Tu veux bien montrer à Sasuke où est la salle de bain ?

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux qu'il se lave avant toi. Tu es tellement longue… ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Je lui lance un regard noir, et referme la porte. Ma mère sait très bien que je ne supporte pas de prendre ma douche après le dîner, alors soit elle fait ça pour m'irriter, soit… Mais bien sûr, c'est tellement évident. En réalité, elle est venue me dire ça uniquement pour que j'aille voir Sasuke. Pour que je lui parle quoi. Elle n'a pas compris que je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture ? Enfin, je n'ai pas trop le choix là, sinon l'ambiance à table sera encore explosive. J'ouvre à nouveau la porte de ma chambre, et franchis les quelques mètres qui sépare sa chambre de la mienne, avant de cogner contre sa porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre aussitôt, et je me retrouve nez-à-nez à Sasuke, qui me toise quelque peu, m'obligeant à reculer. Il me regarde de haut, ceci dans tous les sens du terme, et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'il est aussi grand qu'Itachi.

-Quoi ? murmure-t-il de sa voix si… sympathique.

Ironie, quand tu nous tiens !

-Euh, ma mère m'a dit de te montrer où était la salle de bain. Suis-moi.

Il sort de sa chambre, et je lui emboite le pas, ma démarche peu assurée. Comment Naruto peut le trouver sympa franchement ? Même Ino ! A croire qu'il les a envoûté… J'allume la lumière dans la pièce, et il entre derrière moi, m'effleurant au passage. Un frisson parcourt rapidement mon échine, et je serre les poings, quelque peu agacée. Ce n'est rien, mon corps agit juste n'importe comment. Ce n'est rien.

-Les serviettes sont dans le placard ici, marmonnai-je en lui indiquant ce dernier. De toute manière ma mère t'appellera quand le dîner sera prêt, vu que mon père n'est pas encore rentré. En gros, fais comme tu as l'habitude de faire chez toi, ajoutai-je avant de sortir dans le couloir.

-Hn… merci.

Je me stoppe brusquement, et lui lance un regard quelque peu étonné. Il vient de me remercier. C'est tout simplement incroyable. Serait-il capable de faire preuve de gentillesse finalement ? Son regard se pose dans le mien, et il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout, répliquai-je avant de détourner la tête, ravalant mes précédentes pensées.

Puis j'entre à nouveau dans ma chambre, fermant la porte pour de bon cette fois-ci. Un dernier soupir, et je m'allonge sur mon lit, contemplant le plafond. Je n'ai pas vu Itachi depuis un jour. Oui je sais, c'est vraiment peu, mais il me manque réellement. Heureusement demain soir je n'aurais pas d'obligations, je vais donc pouvoir aller le voir au club. Rien que de penser que je vais le voir me remotive, et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Mais minute. _Je me doutais bien que tu t'inscrirais au club dès le premier jour ! _Putain, c'est vrai… J'ai oublié que Sasuke en faisait partie aussi maintenant. C'est pas possible ça, il ne pouvait pas choisir une autre activité ? Sans compter qu'il sait que j'aime Itachi, alors ça ne risque pas d'arranger mes affaires. J'ai déjà du mal à passer du temps seule avec lui, autant dire que je vais clairement avoir du fil à retordre si son frère est là. Ça me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il ne s'entendait pas avec lui. Il va falloir que je me renseigne auprès d'Itachi. Me relevant, j'ouvre mon armoire pour chopper de quoi me changer, et enlève lentement mon uniforme. Pas la peine de me dépêcher, mon père va sans doute rentrer tard. A moins qu'il ne fasse exception ce soir pour rencontrer Sasuke. Oui, ça doit être ça. J'enfile un jean et un t-shirt, avant d'attacher mes cheveux dans un chignon un peu lâche. Pas la peine de m'habiller distinctement pour l'asocial. De toute manière il s'en foutrait, je le vois bien dans le genre narcissique celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Puis je sors mes affaires de mon sac, et commence machinalement à faire mes devoirs. C'est là qu'un coup retentit à ma porte, et que je bondis de mon lit pour ouvrir… à ma mère. Qui me fixe d'un air amusé, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu croyais que ça allait être Sasuke, avoue ?

-Pff, n'importe quoi… marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Mais oui mais oui, répond-t-elle, s'octroyant un regard noir de ma part. Ton père part de l'hôpital, il vient juste de m'appeler. Tu peux dire à Sasuke de se dépêcher ?

-Euh, il est un peu dans la salle de bain je te signale. Je n'ai pas envie d'être traumatisée, merci !

-Oh voyons Sakura ! Il ressemble beaucoup à Itachi, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pas du tout, ils n'ont carrément rien à voir tous les deux, répliquai-je avec fermeté.

-Peut-être pas de caractère, mais physiquement tu ne peux pas le nier !

-C'est moi ou tu essayes de me dégoûter d'Itachi en le comparant à son frère ?

Soudainement, le bruit d'une porte se fait entendre et je déglutis difficilement, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il n'ait rien entendu de notre conversation. Sasuke s'avance à notre niveau, et c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à ne pas le regarder. C'est même tout simplement impossible d'ignorer sa présence là… Ses cheveux sont encore légèrement mouillés, complètement en désordre, et je reste quelque peu blasée devant cette apparition. Il m'énerve à être aussi séduisant, il me fait même royalement chier ! Je ne peux pas le nier, il est incontestablement beau. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Itachi à sa place putain…

-Ah Sasuke ! Hiro m'a appelé, il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Hn, très bien. Votre mari est-il aussi accueillant que vous ?

-Haha, tu me flattes trop Sasuke ! s'exclame ma mère en riant. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne nous dérangeais absolument pas. Je te laisse poser tes affaires et finir de te préparer, ensuite tu pourras descendre d'accord ? A tout à l'heure, ajoute-t-elle en descendant les marches, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Moi, je suis complètement bluffée. C'est tout simplement… inqualifiable. Sans rire, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère se comporter de cette manière. On aurait même dit qu'elle lui faisait du charme là ! Ou alors j'ai mal vu…

-Hn, ta mère a raison, tu fais que de rêvasser.

Sa voix me stoppe dans mes pensées, et je relève lentement la tête pour le toiser.

-Je ne rêvasse pas, je pense.

-Où est la différence ?

-Cherche dans le dictionnaire, tu trouveras.

-Très risible. Alors comme ça je suis l'extrême opposé de mon frère hein ?

Je ne peux qu'ouvrir la bouche, incapable de trouver une réplique suffisamment cassante. Il a tout entendu. Je suis vraiment stupide ma parole ! Ma mère va me le payer.

-Pas grave si tu ne réponds pas, ce que j'ai entendu m'a suffit. Mais laisse-moi te donner un bon conseil.

-Hein ? murmurai-je en levant mes yeux vers les siens.

Ah, déjà son regard est sérieux. Réellement. Ça rend la conversation bizarre pour le coup, c'est vrai c'est un peu la première fois que nous échangeons des mots ensemble, sans personne à côté, et voilà que ça dérive du sujet. Petite note à moi-même, que je ne peux pas contester, ses prunelles sont aussi envoûtantes que celles de son frère. Voir peut-être plus. C'est l'effet Uchiwa ou quoi ?

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite de t'enticher de ce connard, reprend-t-il en me fixant. Et c'est dans ton intérêt que je dis ça, rajoute-t-il, avant de s'écarter de moi.

Je l'entends à peine entrer dans sa chambre, le bruit de la porte résonnant dans le couloir. Stupéfaite. Je suis stupéfaite. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Déjà, il a osé traiter Itachi de connard. Je n'ai pas compris. Ensuite… Il vient clairement de me dire de cesser d'aimer Itachi. Comme ça, tout à coup. Juste avant de se barrer. C'est clair, il a réellement un problème ce type. Toujours sous le choc de ses mots, j'entre à mon tour dans ma chambre, et replonge dans mes devoirs, tâchant de me concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il vient de me sortir. Ça n'a tout simplement aucun sens. C'était quoi ça putain ? Une mise en garde ? C'est n'importe quoi, franchement, je ne le comprends pas du tout. Itachi est tout de même son frère qui plus est, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une personne étrangère à lui. Son frère merde ! Le mec dont je suis amoureuse depuis un an maintenant ! Une chose est sûre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a essayé de faire, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il aura beau me dire tout ce qu'il veut sur Itachi, ça ne changera en aucun cas mes sentiments à son égard. Jamais. Soupirant, je pose ma tête sur mon cahier, l'esprit bien trop ailleurs pour essayer de résoudre une équation. Ça y est, il a réussi à m'énerver. C'est pas croyable ! La porte d'entrée claque dans le hall, et je relève la tête, mon père étant arrivé. Autant descendre maintenant, ça évitera à ma mère de devoir m'appeler. Et je suis presque certaine que tout est déjà prêt sur la table. Je repose mon crayon et me lève de ma chaise, avant de sortir de ma chambre, et de constater qu'il a eu la même idée que moi. Je lui lance un regard noir, auquel il ne répond pas, puis le suis lentement dans les escaliers, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Rien que sa simple vue m'insupporte brusquement, j'ai la méchante envie de lui foutre une gifle, juste pour le plaisir de voir sa tête déconfite. Oh oui, rien que de m'imaginer la scène me fait sourire.

-Ah ! Voilà notre nouveau pensionnaire ! s'exclame mon père en nous voyant arriver. Je suis ravi de faire la connaissance du fils de Fugaku, ajoute t-il en serrant la main de Sasuke, le tout sous mon regard toujours aussi sombre.

-Hn, merci à vous de bien vouloir m'héberger, répond l'autre en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Ce qui me fait froncer quelque peu les sourcils. C'est vraiment qu'avec moi qu'il se comporte de manière si odieuse en fin de compte, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour m'attirer autant d'hostilité de sa part ? Oui, il me tape sur les nerfs. Royalement. Puis je vois mon père se tourner vers moi, et m'ébouriffer les cheveux, me faisant un peu grimacer. J'ai horreur de ça, comme si j'étais encore une enfant.

-Encore de mauvaise humeur Sakura ?

-Pas du tout, répliquai-je en lançant un regard assassin à l'asocial. J'ai juste eu un différent avec quelqu'un.

-Ah ! Toi et ton caractère aussi, tu n'es pas la fille de ta mère pour rien !

Ma mère émet un petit rire léger, et je m'agenouille à table, remerciant mon père qui me tend un bol de riz. Une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de participer aux festivités de ce soir. Je me fous complètement de la présence de Sasuke, et mange en silence, notant que ma mère n'a pas préparé de repas aussi frugal depuis des années ! Ridicule. Ce type est quelqu'un comme un autre bon sang, je suis donc la seule à m'en rendre compte ? Mon père est en pleine discussion avec lui, le courant a l'air de passer visiblement. Ça ne m'étonne pas, on dirait qu'il fait tout pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de mes parents. Le pire, c'est que le repas est tout simplement délicieux, alors je suis bien obligée de rester totalement focalisée sur ça !

-Et sinon Sasuke, que faisais-tu avant ? Tu n'étais pas scolarisé à Konoha à ce que j'ai compris, demande soudainement mon père, me faisant relever brutalement la tête.

Je réprime une grimace, posant mes baguettes pour me masser la nuque, et braque alors mes émeraudes sur le visage de Sasuke. Enfin ! Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il faisait avant ! Pas trop tôt bon sang, je commençais à croire que je n'allais jamais connaître la raison de sa venue à Konoha. Comme s'il sentait que je le regarde avec intensité, il tourne à son tour son visage vers le mien, et je soutiens parfaitement son regard, n'ayant aucune envie de détourner la tête. Non, pas cette fois-ci. Je suis bien trop curieuse de connaître la vérité. Il repose son attention sur mon père, et pose son menton entre ses mains. Là encore, il est terriblement séduisant, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser divertir par ce détail… futile. Oui, futile.

-J'habitais tout simplement chez un ami de mes parents. Il habite à Kyoto, et c'est là que j'allais au lycée.

Il vient de loin en somme. Quelle idée stupide d'habiter aussi loin franchement. Et quelle idée encore plus grotesque d'être venu dans cette ville, et surtout dans mon lycée !

-Et donc, tu es venu à Konoha parce que tes parents partaient ?

-En partie oui, mais il y a aussi le fait que ce lycée est plutôt réputé dans le pays. Sans compter que mon frère y est, alors forcément mes parents voulaient que j'y aille aussi.

-Je vois… murmura ma mère en souriant. Tu as donc fait un peu plus d'un an dans un autre lycée. Ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Hn, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix de toute manière. Mais ça va, je trouve ma classe plutôt sympathique, à l'exception de quelques personnes, ajoute-t-il en me fixant à nouveau, un sourire en coin.

Pour ma part, je lui réponds par un regard sombre bien plus significateur que de simples mots, et croise au passage le regard amusé de ma mère, qui a l'air de bien se jouer de la scène qui se joue. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine, à devoir constamment lancer des regards noirs à ce crétin, et ça m'énerve. Il m'énerve tout simplement. Quand je pense que ma mère trouve qu'il ressemble à Itachi… Grosse blague j'ai envie de dire.

-En tout cas, c'est une chance que tu te retrouves dans la classe de Sakura, continue mon père en souriant. Vu tes résultats, j'ose espérer que Sakura va prendre exemple sur toi !

-J'ai pas besoin de lui, merci. Et mes résultats ne sont pas médiocres non plus, marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je plaisante ma chérie, je plaisante ! Dans tous les cas, bienvenue à la maison Sasuke, rajoute t-il en levant son verre.

Sous mon regard mauvais, je les vois trinquer tous les trois, et je reprends subitement mes baguettes pour finir mon repas le plus vite possible. Je déteste cette ambiance festive. Ma mère va sans doute me faire une remarque, mais tant pis, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai juste envie d'envoyer ma soupe miso dans la tronche de Sasuke là, pour arracher le sourire satisfait qu'il arbore. Il se fout véritablement de moi, mais je crois qu'il ignore à quel point il est mal tombé avec moi. Terminant mon bol de riz, je repose mes baguettes et me lève subitement, sous le regard intrigué de mon père.

-Déjà fini ? Pour une fois que nous sommes tous ensemble…

-Désolée, le coupai-je. Mais j'ai encore pas mal de devoirs à faire et je dois prendre ma douche aussi. Merci pour le repas, et bonne nuit.

Ne le laissant pas la temps de me répondre, je quitte la salle à manger et monte les escaliers le plus vite possible. Tellement vite que je manque de rater la dernière marche, et réprime un juron en me rattrapant à la rambarde. Puis je vais directement dans la salle de bain, et respire longuement en refermant la porte. Je sens que je vais particulièrement détester son séjour chez nous. Oh que oui. Surtout s'il continue comme ça. Bordel, mais pourquoi c'est pas Itachi à sa place ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je dors à poing fermés. J'ai eu tellement de mal à trouver le sommeil que là, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me lever. Surtout pour aller en cours, je n'ai jamais été aussi démotivée là. Je suis restée au moins deux heures dans la salle de bain la veille. C'est simple, je n'avais pas envie d'en sortir. Si bien que j'ai pris tout mon temps, beaucoup plus que d'habitude par contre. Du coup, j'ai du finir mes devoirs jusqu'à pas d'heure. Presque minuit pour préciser. Alors oui, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever. Je ne l'ai pas entendu se coucher, ni faire le moindre bruit, comme si il n'y avait personne dans la chambre en face de moi. S'il est aussi discret qu'il l'est en cours, tant mieux d'une certaine manière ! Peut-être que comme ça, je le croiserais le moins possible. Ouais, ce serait génial si ça pouvait se passer de cette manière. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement, et une lumière aveuglante me fait plisser les yeux encore plus.

-Sakura ! s'écrie ma mère. Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Hein ? marmonnai-je en baillant.

-Il est déjà sept heures et demi ! Tu n'as pas entendu ton réveil ou quoi ?

-Ah j'ai encore le temps… répliquai-je en m'emmitouflant sous la couette. Que… sept heures et demi ?

Je repousse ma couette brusquement et tombe par terre dans ma précipitation. Putain, c'est pas possible ça ! Stupide réveil à la con ! Ah non c'est vrai, je l'ai pas programmé hier soir… A se demander si j'ai un cerveau. Je me relève rapidement, et ignorant le fait que ma mère soit encore dans la pièce, je m'habille plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. C'est pas du tout le moment de traîner de toute manière ! Je boutonne à peine ma chemise, et bouscule ma mère en sortant pour foncer dans la salle de bain. Un coup de brosse à dents, un bref coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, et je sors sans plus tarder. J'attrape mon sac dans ma chambre, et dévale littéralement les escaliers, sautant trois marches sur la fin, et atterrissant sur le sol non sans ressentir une douleur aigüe au niveau de mes chevilles. Pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail futile non plus ! En gros, dix minutes viennent de défiler. Ça va, je gère assez. Mais pas assez pour ne pas prendre le risque d'arriver en retard. Donc autant dire que je vais encore devoir sprinter. J'enfile à la hâte mes chaussures, sous le regard à demi-amusé de ma mère.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi rapide…

-Et jamais aussi en retard oui ! Il est déjà parti l'autre ? demandai-je en remarquant que sa veste n'était plus accrochée.

-Il s'appelle Sasuke, réplique-t-elle. Et oui il est déjà parti, il s'est même levé très tôt, sans doute pour te laisser le temps de te préparer tranquillement !

-Bah, ça aura été inutile ! Bon j'y vais, m'écriai-je en mettant ma veste, et en prenant mon sac.

-Tu n'es même pas habillée correctement ! Ta…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et ouvre la porte pour la claquer, avant de me mettre à courir. Encore une fois, pas le temps d'écouter de la musique ce matin ! C'est pourtant la seule chose qui me donne la pêche avant d'attaquer les cours, mais là, même pas la peine de rêver. Enfin, je suis plutôt réveillée vu le réveil brutal que je viens de me taper. Plus jamais ça putain. C'est à peine si je prends le temps d'inspirer de l'air, ma respiration ne peut même plus être qualifiée de saccadée là. Je cours, ne cessant de fixer la route devant moi, évitant au maximum les passants qui eux marchent lentement. Il ne manquerait plus que je me prenne quelqu'un en plein figure… Non, mieux vaut ne pas imaginer cette situation. Je n'en ai pas du tout besoin ce matin ! Je vais me taper un putain de point de côté en m'arrêtant, c'est certain. Je tourne enfin l'angle de la rue ou est situé le lycée, et accélère la cadence, ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il est. C'est là que je dépasse un brun, et mon cerveau cogite soudainement sur son identité. Ralentissant peu à peu, le souffle totalement coupé, je reprends une cadence un peu plus normale, pour m'arrêter enfin. A bout de force, je suis complètement exténuée. Une chose est sûre, je vais avoir du mal à tenir la journée. Ça va être très dur même. Il va falloir que je demande à Naruto de piailler pendant les cours, sinon je vais tomber de fatigue. Je tâche de reprendre ma respiration, mes mains appuyées sur mes genoux, la vue un peu troublée. J'ai le ventre vide, alors oui, normal que je sois autant exténuée. J'entends distinctement des pas se rapprocher de moi, et doucement, je sens une main prendre mon sac tombé à terre. Je relève la tête un peu surprise vers celui qui se tient à mes côtés, arborant encore ce sourire narquois qui me sort par les orbites.

-Hn, t'es réveillée depuis combien de temps ? demande t-il de sa voix grave.

Grave et toujours aussi séduisante. Il m'énerve.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Sept heures cinquante.

-Super, marmonnai-je. Depuis vingt minutes alors.

Je me relève, et inspire longuement cette fois-ci. Petite note à moi-même, faire un peu plus de sport pour gagner en endurance. Il me tend mon sac, et je le remercie faiblement. Puis je m'autorise à lever un œil vers son visage, et c'est là que je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde d'une drôle de manière. Ce qui a pour effet de me faire rougir un peu, m'exaspérant.

-Q-quoi ? balbutiai-je.

-Hn, rien. Enfin si. Tu t'es regardée avant de partir ?

-Si ma gueule te plaît pas, dis le tout de suite, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas ton visage qui me dérange, même si t'as l'air d'un zombie. Mais t'aurais quand même pu prendre le temps de t'habiller correctement, répond t-il avant de détourner la tête.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère là. _Tu n'es même pas habillée correctement ! Ta…_ Ma quoi ? C'est à ce moment là que je baisse les yeux vers l'endroit où étaient posés les yeux de Sasuke quelques secondes plus tôt. Ma chemise… n'est pas boutonnée entièrement. Rien de trop grave. Si ce n'est qu'on voit nettement mon soutien-gorge. Je rougis furieusement et me détache de lui pour me tourner et fermer à la hâte ces maudits boutons. Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais fait aussi fort là, c'est moi qu'a un grain au cerveau ! J'ai vraiment perdu la tête, c'est pas possible ça… Si j'ai croisé des pervers en courant, ils ont du se rincer l'œil à loisir ! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment…

-Hn, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas comme si il y avait grand-chose à regarder non plus.

Je me tourne vers lui bouche bée, les sourcils froncés au maximum. Bon, soyons aimable, il ne me connaît pas. Si c'était Naruto qui m'avait fait la réflexion, il se serait déjà pris une baffe à peine après avoir terminé sa phrase. Réprimant un juron entre mes dents, je lui emboîte le pas, lui marchant tranquillement à mes côtés. Il m'énerve, il m'agace, il m'exaspère. Et tout ça en boucle dans ma tête. Je franchis le portail, Sasuke toujours sur mes talons, et au moment d'entrer dans le couloir je me rends compte d'une chose. Si on nous voit arriver ensemble, ça va paraître suspect étant donné qu'hier je n'ai pas cessé de le mitrailler du regard. Sans compter notre échange verbal lorsque Naruto nous a présenté. Et je n'ai clairement pas envie que les autres se fassent de fausses idées, ce n'est pas parce qu'il habite chez moi ou que nous sommes arrivés presque ensemble au lycée que nous sommes amis ! Non, pas question de prendre ce risque. Je vais pour me tourner vers lui lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à me retourner. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sur le coup, et je sens subitement mon humeur remonter. Passer de l'énervement à la joie, il n'y a bien que lui qui arrive à avoir cet effet sur moi. Itachi. Il affiche encore un de ces sourires dont il a le secret, celui qui arrive toujours à me faire battre le cœur à cent à l'heure. Mon cœur battait lorsque je courrais, mais là, il cogne encore plus dans ma poitrine.

-Bonjour Sakura, me dit-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Sensuelle juste de mon point de vue hein. A force de voir son frère, j'en avais presque oublié à quel point il était largement plus séduisant que lui. Mon idéal est enfin devant moi. Je le confirme, ça, ça a de quoi me motiver pour le restant de la journée. C'est tellement rare que je le croise le matin, alors autant dire que je suis plus qu'aux anges.

-B-bonjour Itachi, murmurai-je en souriant nerveusement, comme à chaque fois que je lui parle.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, j'espère qu'il ne se moque pas de moi intérieurement. C'est clair que là je dois passer pour une gamine effarouchée, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si il me fait cet effet bon sang ! Puis son regard se détache de ma personne, et se pose un peu plus haut, donc j'en déduis sur Sasuke.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, petit frère.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour à ce que je sache, réplique l'autre d'une voix cassante.

-Justement. J'espère que tu ne traumatises pas trop Sakura, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait une mauvaise image de moi par ta faute.

-Hn, t'as pas à avoir de risque sur ça. Je vais même arrêter de lui parler tiens, comme ça tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour l'image si parfaite que tu te donnes.

Entre eux deux, je ne me sens franchement pas à l'aise. Bizarrement, je n'aime pas les entendre s'envoyer des piques. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas ça. Surtout que d'un côté, je veux prendre la défense d'Itachi, et pousser une gueulante contre Sasuke, mais étrangement, l'aura qu'il dégage m'en empêche. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Et au moment où je décide enfin d'ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke s'éloigne, ne me laissant nullement le temps de dire ce que je pense. Pourquoi il se barre comme ça putain !

-Laisse-le Sakura, murmure doucement Itachi à côté de moi. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ce crétin.

-Oui mais quand même, vous êtes frères, répondis-je en baissant la tête. Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il te parle sur ce ton ? Tu es quand même son aîné.

-On a jamais été en très bons termes lui et moi, alors tu sais, il peut dire ce qu'il veut ça m'est égal. Dans le fond, il réagit juste comme une gamin. Laisse-le faire.

Je cherche dans un coin de ma tête quelque chose à redire, mais rien ne vient. Itachi vient quand même de traiter son frère de gamin. Ah, mais hier Sasuke l'a carrément traité de connard ! Je rectifie ce que je pense, c'est Sasuke qui est dans le tort. Franchement, c'est quoi cette attitude envers son frère ? Soupirant, je relève la tête vers Itachi, qui me scrute avec un air soucieux.

-Je… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmurai-je, surprise par son expression.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Ça se passe bien avec Sasuke ?

-Tu sais, il n'est chez moi que depuis hier soir, répondis-je en riant légèrement. On ne se parle pas trop, du tout même.

-Hum, tant mieux, lâche-t-il en soupirant.

Soupir qui ne fait que me surprendre. C'est moi ou il vient de sous-entendre qu'il préférait que je ne parle pas à Sasuke ?

-N'hésites pas à me le dire si il t'ennuie, je lui en toucherais deux mots. Ça me dérange un peu que mon frère cadet habite chez toi à vrai dire…

C'est juste… incroyable. Non, invraisemblable. Depuis un an, c'est la première fois, je dis bien la première fois que je lui vois une telle expression. De l'inquiétude. C'est ce que je lis dans ses prunelles sombres. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je suis même carrément heureuse qu'il se fasse autant de soucis pour moi ! Même si ça n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est vrai, même si Sasuke est exécrable avec moi, il n'est quand même pas si mauvais. Mais pourquoi je le défends de cette manière ? La sonnerie stridente me réveille de ma réflexion, et je m'incline devant Itachi pour le saluer.

-Ne t'en fais pas Itachi, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Mais, merci quand même de te préoccuper de moi comme ça, ajoutai-je en souriant, non sans sentir mes joues rougir quelque peu.

-Tu es bien trop gentille avec lui. Allez, dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard.

Je m'incline à nouveau, et lui souris une dernière fois avant de m'éloigner pour monter les escaliers à la hâte. Mon cœur bat toujours à tout rompre, mais je suis tellement heureuse que ça ne donnerait presque envie de pleurer et de crier. Si je m'étais attendu à ça putain… Ino ne va pas en revenir, je vois d'ici sa tête déconfite, Naruto lui va encore me sortir une connerie, oui c'est même certain. Alors que moi, je reste sur mon petit nuage. Et dire que tout ça à propos de Sasuke. Je devrais le remercier tiens, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment correct. Non, pas du tout même. J'arrive dans la classe un peu essoufflée, et par chance, le prof n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'approche du bureau d'Ino, à moitié avachie dessus, et elle relève de petits yeux vers moi.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir peu dormi visiblement, murmurai-je en souriant.

-Tu l'as dit… soupire-t-elle. C'est moi ou il s'est passé quelque chose ? T'as un sourire complètement étiré sur tout le visage là.

-Haha, tu comprendras quand je te raconterais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Devine qui je viens de voir.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Hum, tu as un sourire mielleux accroché aux lèvres, tes yeux pétillent comme jamais… Itachi ?

-T'es trop forte, répliquai-je en souriant de plus belle. Tu sauras tout à la pause !

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil, et je m'écarte de son bureau pour rejoindre le mien. Naruto et Sasuke ont l'air en pleine discussion, et son expression devient soudainement sombre lorsque nos regards se croisent. C'est bizarre, mais là, je me sens mal. Puis mon meilleur ami se tourne à son tour vers moi, un sourire éclairant son visage ahuri.

-Ah Sakura-chan ! J'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais à temps ! A qui j'aurais parlé pendant le cours, hein ?

-Haha, t'aurais parlé tout seul abruti, répondis-je en tâchant de sourire normalement. Faudra que je te raconte un truc tout à l'heure.

-Tous à vos places, s'écrie soudainement la voix du prof de maths, Ebisu-sensei.

Naruto me fait une grimace, et lorsqu'il commence à marcher vers sa place, je suis à nouveau dans l'angle de vision de Sasuke. Un froncement de sourcils presque imperceptible, et il détourne aussitôt son regard d'encre vers la fenêtre. Pour ma part, je serre les poings, et m'avance lentement pour m'asseoir derrière lui. C'est là que je sens Naruto se pencher derrière moi, et je tourne légèrement mon visage dans sa direction.

-C'est moi ou tu as échangé un regard avec Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Bah, c'est bien. Peut-être que vous allez arriver à vous entendre finalement, chuchote-t-il.

Je me retiens de soupirer, et tourne à nouveau la tête, mes émeraudes se posant sur son dos. Ça m'énerve, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'énerve. Ou plutôt je sais quoi. Mais c'est juste que je le comprends pas. Le prof fait lentement l'appel, puis commence son cours. J'ouvre presque machinalement mon cahier, alors que pourtant ce sont des maths, l'une des seules matières que j'aime vraiment. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus motivée tout à coup. Avoir vu Itachi m'a procuré une immense sensation de joie, ça oui, je ne peux pas le contester. Et rien que le simple fait de repenser à ce qu'il m'a dit, et juste de penser à lui me fait sourire. Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, tout simplement. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque part, je me force à sourire. C'est vraiment étrange. En réalité, et je ne peux pas le nier, avoir parlé à Sasuke ce matin, même juste pour quelques minutes, m'a fait… plaisir. Oui. Je le pense en tout sincérité. Ça m'a fait plaisir, parce que je me suis que finalement, je pourrais peut-être faire des efforts pour bien m'entendre avec lui. Et il n'a pas eu l'air apathique ce matin, pas du tout même. Il m'a même porté mon sac. Et si sa remarque ne m'avait pas gêné vu la situation, je l'aurais presque trouvé risible. Sans parler de son sourire narquois, oui je sais qu'il se moque de moi, mais ce n'est pas de la méchanceté. Pour la première fois, j'ai presque eu l'impression d'avoir une discussion amicale avec lui. Et ça m'a fait plaisir. Alors de voir que là, il détourne les yeux à peine que nos regards se croisent… Je l'avoue, et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, ça me fait mal. Je n'y comprends tout simplement rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça m'affecte autant ? Vraiment, oui vraiment, cette situation devient de plus en plus compliquée. Et je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Non, je ne les aime pas du tout. Un raclement de gorge proche de moi se fait entendre, et je relève la tête vers Ebisu-sensei, qui me lance un regard réprobateur. J'esquisse un faible sourire gêné, et me mets à écrire ce qu'il dicte. Allez, il ne faut pas se laisser miner. Ce soir je verrais encore Itachi. Tout va bien. Tout va… bien. Oui.

* * *

HAHA ! ça tue. Franchement j'me surkiffe là x'D

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? J'vous assure que c'est vraiment rien comparé à ce qui va venir :') dites moi tout mes amis !

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne nuit les petiiiiits (j'ai rien pris ;D), Mireba-gougoule-perverse-chan :'))


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! En ce dimanche finalement gris et morne, je poste le chapitre 4 de mon ItaSakuSasu ! C'est assez court, je m'en excuse mais bon, au moins ça vous alléchera le cours d'un faible instant :')

Réponses aux **anonymes** :

_**Nanie** : ton engouement m'enchante x) voilà la suite !_

_**T** : j'adore ton pseudo, je sais pas pourquoi xD merci :) j'espère que ça te plaira encore !_

_**BeautifulLie** : tous tes commentaires m'ont bien fait rire, merci ^^' j'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

_**R'r** : tes reviews sont toujours un régal pour mes pupilles dillatées. Merci de ton soutien, il s'en est passé du temps et des choses depuis ma grève... Enfin, merci, j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier cette histoire._

_**Une personne anonyme** : toi aussi, je kiffe ton pseudo xD merci beaucoup !_

_**Sofia** : Sakura gogole? Elle ne s'arrangera pas :') ni Sasuke ! Merci de ta review !_

Ceci étant fait... bonne lecture !

* * *

Fixant le plafond blanc et les nuées de vapeur qui se dégagent de l'eau brûlante, je pense. A quoi ? Rien de particulièrement intéressant. Ma journée est demeurée vide, sans aucun intérêt. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à répondre d'une voix morne à Ino et Naruto, me forçant à sourire un peu plus au fur et à mesure des heures. Il fallait bien qu'un léger semblant de vie m'anime de toute manière, sinon j'aurais été contrainte de subir les interrogations répétées de mes deux meilleurs amis… Oui, il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui. Ah si ! Mon charmant asocial ne m'a pas adressé ni l'ombre d'un regard et encore moins un mot. Dire que la veille il n'a pas arrêté de me chambrer… c'est légèrement déstabilisant. Mikoto aurait du nous prévenir que son fils était un apathique doublé d'un bipolaire, ça m'aurait évité de chercher à comprendre d'où pouvait venir ce brusque changement d'humeur ! J'ai beau me remémorer chaque évènement depuis mon réveil, chaque minute passée en sa compagnie… rien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se comporte de cette manière avec moi. Alors qu'il n'a pas arrêté de parler avec Naruto à table, pas qu'avec lui d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas, ma tête ne doit pas lui revenir ou alors c'est peut-être le fait que je parle à son frère… Non, idée totalement saugrenue. Soupirant pour la énième fois, je me laisse lentement glisser contre la paroi de la baignoire jusqu'à ce que l'eau me submerge entièrement, la pression dans mes oreilles devenant soudainement plus lourde. Il n'est même pas venu au club ce soir, alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il serait du genre à ne pas rater une seule séance. Raté visiblement. Et à mon grand désarroi, Itachi non plus n'est pas venu. La première pensée qui m'est apparue à l'esprit lorsque j'ai constaté leurs absences communes a été celle qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de s'expliquer quelque part… mais s'expliquer avec les poings. Connaissant le caractère d'Itachi, ce serait peu probable mais Sasuke… je constate de plus en plus qu'il est réellement indéchiffrable.

Forcée de remonter à la surface, je me redresse rapidement et respire un grand coup à peine que ma tête se retrouve hors de l'eau. Grimaçant, je frotte vivement mes yeux et les rouvre avec peine, la vue légèrement brouillée. Cela fait déjà presque une heure que je réapprovisionne la baignoire en eau chaude au fur et à mesure que celle-ci se refroidit, et j'ai la nette impression que si je ne sors pas rapidement, je vais me faire trucider par ma mère. Je n'ai tout simplement pas vu le temps défiler, bien trop occupée à faire le vide dans mon esprit… sans pour autant y arriver. Et ce qui m'agace le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que bordel, je n'arrête pas de penser à Sasuke. J'aime Itachi et je pense à Sasuke. Inutile de chercher d'où vient l'erreur, plus je m'efforce de comprendre et plus j'ai la tête qui devient lourde… Me relevant, j'attrape une serviette et descends de la baignoire en m'enroulant, avant de me retourner pour vider l'eau restante. Je lui aurais bien proposé de profiter de la tiédeur encore présente dans l'eau mais vu les circonstances, il aurait sans doute été dégoûté de partager la même eau que moi. Il y a des gens étranges parfois… Essuyant la vapeur sur le miroir, je me frictionne rapidement pour me sécher et enfile de quoi me changer pour le dîner, avant de passer quelques rapides coups de brosse dans mes cheveux. Une fois mon rituel terminé, je tourne le verrou de la porte et sors de la salle de bains, sans éteindre la lumière puisque de toute manière, il faut bien qu'il se lave lui aussi ! N'ayant pas du tout l'envie de le voir mais d'un côté bien obligée, je me dirige vers sa chambre et réprime un soupir avant de cogner contre le battant. D'infimes bruits de pas se font retentir et je retiens mon souffle au moment où la porte s'ouvre, donnant sur un Sasuke qui me regarde… toujours aussi imperturbable. Bon au moins il me regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande t-il d'une voix un peu trop sèche à mon goût.

Serrant les dents, j'efforce mon esprit d'oublier la soudaine envie de le gifler et je plante mon regard dans le sien, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser décontenancée par le ton de sa voix, mais surtout par son regard d'encre toujours aussi… grisant.

-J'ai fini dans la salle de bains, alors tu peux y aller si tu veux te laver avant le dîner, répondis-je d'une voix toute aussi morne.

-Hn, d'accord.

Fin de la discussion. C'est clair, je déteste cette situation. Dire que je le déteste lui me semble un peu cruel mais dans le fond, il a l'air de me haïr tellement lui-même que je ne me sens que peu coupable d'éprouver autant de ressentiment à son égard.

-Tu voulais autre chose ? ajoute t-il avec toujours autant de mépris.

Stop. N'y tenant plus, je relève mes yeux dans les siens et lui lance mon plus beau regard noir, espérant lui faire comprendre toute l'amertume que je suis en train de ressentir devant le poids de ses paroles.

-Et toi, ça te tuerait de me parler avec un peu plus de gentillesse ? m'écriai-je, ignorant royalement le fait que ma mère doit sans doute se trouver dans la cuisine et accessoirement, tout entendre de notre joute verbale. D'accord, tu as parfaitement le droit d'exécrer ton frère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter de cette manière avec moi !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'ignorer comme une merde aujourd'hui, et je ne parle même pas de cet air hautain que tu sembles tellement apprécier d'arborer lorsque tu te trouves en ma compagnie. Alors si tu as quelque chose contre moi, dis le moi clairement, comme ça je m'efforcerai d'oublier l'idée d'être conciliante avec toi, rajoutai-je, le souffle légèrement saccadé après avoir craché ces mots.

Et voilà… ma première dispute avec lui. De mémoire, je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un échange aussi violent avec Naruto ou Ino alors que je connais ces deux là depuis des années. Il est sans doute plus aisé de se disputer avec un inconnu qu'avec un ami… Ah, la bonne blague. Lui devenir mon ami ?

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? murmure t-il soudainement, m'obligeant à relever la tête. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me fais une crise ?

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Hn, pas du tout, c'est toi qui vient crier juste devant ma porte. Ah non je sais… lâche t-il subitement en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas salué Itachi ce matin c'est ça ? C'est ridicule.

-J'allais le dire tiens ! vociférai-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui a un problème Sasuke, tu sais la bipolarité ça se soigne !

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui me fait une scène parce que je n'ai pas dit bonjour à ton si tendre Itachi… Désolé, ce n'est pas parce que nous vivons sous le même toit que je vais me plier à tes exigences. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller prendre ma douche, ajoute t-il avant de s'écarter en me poussant.

Encore trop consternée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me retourne pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée lorsque la porte de la salle de bains se referme brusquement devant moi, me faisant grimacer sur le coup. Ce type… Donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre aussitôt laissant place au visage furieux de Sasuke qui me sonde avec haine. Même énervé il arrive à être séduisant, ce n'est pas possible ça…

-Quoi encore ?

-Ecoute-moi bien Sasuke parce que je ne me répèterai pas, articulai-je lentement pour bien qu'il comprenne le sens de mon message. Je me moque totalement du fait que tu haïsses Itachi, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais d'une, tu n'as aucun droit de le traiter de connard comme tu l'as fait la veille et en plus de cela tu…

-Encore cette vieille rengaine ? me coupe t-il brusquement. Si t'es incapable de voir la vérité, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais ce ne sera pas la peine de venir gémir en pleurant sur mon épaule.

-Tu… tu es vraiment…

-Pressé d'aller me laver mais agacé de ne pouvoir le faire parce qu'une emmerdeuse vient me faire chier, lâche t-il avec le plus naturel du monde, sous mon regard exorbité. Et vu que cette discussion ne mène à rien, si ça te n'ennuie pas je vais refermer cette porte. A moins que tu n'aies envie de venir avec m…

Ma main s'abat avec force sur sa joue, me donnant ainsi la brève satisfaction d'avoir arraché cet air narquois de son visage. Enfin, maigre satisfaction vu le sentiment d'amertume qui commence à s'emparer de moi. l'œil brillant, je le laisse à peine le temps de me regarder que je tourne les talons en courant pour rentrer dans ma chambre, claquant la porte sans ménagement avant de tourner le verrou. Puis dans un profond soupir, je me laisse glisser le long du battant avant d'enfouir ma tête entre mes bras, posés sur mes genoux. Mes épaules tremblent légèrement, et je renifle doucement en sentant mes larmes dévaler mes joues. Je ne comprends pas, non, je ne comprends pas Sasuke. Dire que ce matin je pensais faire des efforts pour que notre cohabitation se passe bien, pour l'aider à s'intégrer dans la classe… pour apprendre à le connaître tout simplement.

Oui, je voulais faire tous ces efforts-là. Mais maintenant, je n'aspire qu'à une seule idée. Celle de le maudire. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit est horriblement blessant… et humiliant. Bordel, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'aimer mais ce n'était pas la même d'être aussi dur non plus ! Surtout que je ne lui ai rien fait, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. Comme ses soi-disant mises en garde sur son frère, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il me sort cette connerie… Le Itachi que je connais n'est nullement cette personne qu'il décrit, ce connard pour ne pas le citer. Puis quoi, il croit quoi ? Que je vais venir me plaindre auprès de lui à chaque fois que j'ai un problème ? Non mais franchement, il se fout bien de ma gueule celui-là ! Et sa dernière phrase… j'ai cru lui arracher les pupilles. C'était horriblement déplacé, peut-être que les filles de Kyoto sont plus ouvertes je n'en sais rien mais qu'il ait pu me proposer de le… de le… Non, même dans ma tête je n'arrive pas à le prononcer. Et vu que mes joues étaient déjà rouges sous l'effet de la colère, c'est évident qu'il n'a pas du se rendre compte de ma gêne soudaine et heureusement d'ailleurs. Et je l'ai frappé. J'ai giflé Sasuke, que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et pourtant, je l'ai giflé. Ma main est partie toute seule, sans rire, je ne me suis même pas ou peu rendue compte de mon geste. Ça m'était égal, et ça l'est encore maintenant. C'est son entière responsabilité, il n'avait qu'à pas me dire de telles choses. Sentant la peine s'accentuer, je me redresse avec difficulté pour m'allonger de tout mon soul sur mon lit, enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller pour y renifler un peu plus. Pas la peine de lui laisser la satisfaction de m'entendre pleurer, il doit sûrement déjà assez exulter comme ça. Etrangement ma mère n'est pas montée voir quelle pouvait être la cause de ce raffut et ça me surprend quelque peu. Soit elle n'a rien entendu, soit elle a justement tout écouté mais a pensé ne pas avoir à intervenir. Je l'en remercie si c'est le cas, au moins ça m'aura permis de me défouler sur Sasuke comme je l'entendais. Mon estomac s'est noué, je crois que je ne vais pas prendre la peine de descendre en bas ce soir. Je n'en ai tout simplement pas la force, et encore moins la volonté. Si c'est pour subir son regard glacial toute la soirée, non merci, j'aime mieux rester allongée à pleurer. Tout de même… me disputer avec lui dès le deuxième jour, c'est réellement ridicule. Et pathétique. Tout comme c'est pathétique de pleurer pour lui, étant donné qu'il ne le mérite absolument pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me mettre dans un état pareil alors que je ne le fais même pas pour son frère, dont je suis pourtant fermement amoureuse. Quoiqu'il puisse me dire, il n'arrivera pas à me faire changer d'avis. Jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Entrant dans la salle de bains sans faire de bruit, je ferme doucement la porte avant d'allumer la lumière pour me préparer. Je doute qu'il puisse être en train de dormir, il est sept heures passées mais comme je ne l'ai pas entendu faire du bruit, je suppose que j'ai le temps de soigner mon apparence avant lui. Mes yeux sont légèrement gonflés à mon grand désarroi alors que je me suis rapidement calmée pourtant. Allons bon, j'espère que Ino ne fera aucun commentaire, et encore moins Naruto. M'habillant rapidement, je brosse mes cheveux d'un geste morne, me remémorant la scène qui s'est jouée la veille. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, j'ai même été à la limite d'éprouver du remord pour l'avoir giflé ! Mais le sommeil a finalement eu raison de moi et j'ai sombré dans les bras de Morphée sans même m'en rendre compte. Peut-être que ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre pour me dire que le dîner était prêt, je n'en sais strictement rien. La seule chose dont je suis réellement sûre en ce moment, c'est que mon estomac va mourir si je n'avale pas quelque chose rapidement ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait le moins de bruit possible en me levant, mon ventre se chargeant bien assez de combler le silence de la maison de par ses gargouillements. Brossant tout de même mes dents, j'inspecte mon visage en constatant quelque peu dépitée que j'ai l'air d'une mort vivante, pourtant je n'ai pas fait de nuit aussi complète en semaine depuis longtemps ! Enfin, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça ne se voit pas. Ayant terminé ma toilette matinale, j'éteins la lumière avant de sortir toujours en silence. Ma mère n'est sans doute pas réveillée, mon père déjà parti et l'autre est peut-être en train de s'affairer dans sa chambre. Descendant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, j'entre dans la cuisine pour prendre une brique de lait dans le frigidaire et constate avec surprise que ma boîte à bento est posée en évidence sur une étagère. Souriant, je l'attrape à la hâte, remerciant mentalement ma mère pour cette attention. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il n'est que ça ne fait que vingt minutes que je suis debout mais peu importe, autant que je parte de la maison maintenant. Oui, il est extrêmement tôt mais non, je n'ai pas envie de le croiser de si bonne heure. Même si ça ne change rien au fait que je serais en cours avec lui dans moins d'une heure… Dans un soupir, je referme la porte du frigidaire et me dirige vers le hall, attrapant ma veste pour l'enfiler et me rendant compte que la sienne n'est pas accrochée au porte-manteau. Il a peut-être oublié de la descendre de sa chambre… oh et puis après tout, ça ne me regarde pas, il fait ce qu'il veut celui-là ! Une fois mes chaussures de mises, j'ouvre la porte et la claque, avant de me retourner et de me figer sur place. Sasuke est appuyé sur la voiture garée en face de la maison, les bras croisés sur son torse et les paupières closes. Vu sous cet angle, n'importe quelle fille tomberait sous son charme, irrémédiablement. Sauf que voilà, je n'ai clairement pas envie d'être mise au même niveau et puis surtout, je suis de nature plutôt rancunière. Alors oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici mais s'il croit m'amadouer avec un sourire craquant ou autre chose de ce genre, ça ne marchera pas. L'ignorant complètement, je descends les marches avant de passer devant lui jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne me stoppe dans mes pas.

-Hn, ça se voit clairement que tu m'évites.

Réprimant un énième soupir ennuyé, je tourne la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, toujours aussi stoïque… et affreusement attirant. Ses yeux m'énervent, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que mes prunelles rencontrent les siennes, je suis ailleurs. Quoique… c'était la même chose la première fois où j'ai rencontré Itachi.

-Je ne t'évite pas, je vais au lycée rien de plus.

-Plus d'une demi-heure avant le début des cours ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliquai-je sèchement en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aurais aimé qu'on parle tous les deux, répond t-il en se redressant. Ça te dit de rallonger le trajet en passant par le parc ?

-Comment tu sais qu'il y a un parc pas loin d'ici ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Hn, j'ai habité Konoha avant je te rappelle. Viens.

Passant devant moi, il m'emboîte le pas et je le regarde marcher quelques secondes avant de marcher à mon tour, baissant mon regard vers le sol. La situation devient de plus en plus étrange, me voilà de nouveau en train de marcher à côté de lui, comme la veille. Sauf que nous sommes censés ne plus nous adresser la parole et que lui vient de me proposer une petite promenade matinale pour bavarder en tête à tête… assez agréable mais plutôt déconcertant comme proposition. Enfin… ne le blâmons pas. Et ça ne me coûte strictement rien de l'écouter. Tout en portant la paille de ma brique de lait à ma bouche, je sirote le liquide en fixant le trottoir, avant de m'autoriser à lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Les mains dans ses poches, son regard sombre est lui aussi baissé vers le sol, l'impassibilité se lisant sans peine sur son visage. C'est étonnant comme aucune émotion ne se dégage de cette personne, on dirait qu'il ne ressent strictement rien et ce en toute situation. Sauf hier soir lors de notre dispute. D'un côté, c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu exprimer un sentiment, même si ce dernier était de la colère. C'est tellement plus humain de sa part. Nous traversons la route pour franchir le portail du parc, déjà ouvert malgré l'heure plus que matinale. C'est vrai que ça nous rallonge de pas mal de temps de passer par là mais bon…

-Je voulais m'excuser, commence t-il, m'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec toi hier soir.

Pas très tendre ? C'est peu dire ! Bon, il mérite que je fasse au moins l'effort de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère n'a fait aucun commentaire sur le sujet à table. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas te déranger parce que tu étais fatiguée.

-T'aurais pu trouver une autre excuse, marmonnai-je.

-Hn, t'avais qu'à descendre toi-même pour justifier ton absence au dîner.

Fronçant les sourcils, je lui jette un regard noir et un léger rictus amusé se dessine sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Exactement le même qu'hier matin. Je souris légèrement à mon tour, me demandant si ça ne va être que le matin qu'il y aura un semblant de complicité entre nous. Ce serait vraiment stupide étant donné qu'on va vivre quasiment vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensemble !

-C'est bon, passons l'éponge, murmurai-je doucement. Je m'excuse également de t'avoir euh… giflé.

-Ah ça… c'était rien. T'as tellement peu de force que ça m'a parut n'être qu'un léger effleurement, répond t-il en riant doucement.

Stupéfaite, je m'arrête de marcher et le regarde fixement, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Ma parole… tu sais donc rire ?

-Hn, comme tout le monde idiote.

-Ne me traite pas d'idiote ! répliquai-je en reprenant ma marche.

Incroyable, Sasuke sait donc faire preuve d'humour. Ça fait une nouvelle facette de lui que je découvre et qui est loin d'être désagréable. Il devient de plus en plus humain mon asocial ! Le lycée apparaît soudain devant mes yeux, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que nous avions quitté le parc, tellement perdue dans mes pensées. Finalement, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir pu eu cette discussion avec lui, même si c'était de courte durée. Il m'a présenté des excuses, c'est déjà ça…

-Au fait, murmure t-il soudainement en s'arrêtant, me forçant à m'arrêter aussi. Je suis désolé mais… je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai dit à propos d'Itachi.

-Tu sais… j'ai bien compris que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis sur ton frère, répondis-je en souriant tristement. Même si j'ai le sentiment d'être impuissante, je ne peux pas te forcer à changer ton opinion sur lui.

-Que tu tentes de me forcer ou non, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je sais très bien comment est Itachi en réalité, et c'est plus pour toi que j'éprouve de la peine. Alors efface moi cet air dépité de ton visage tu veux ?

-Sasuke… pourquoi détestes-tu à ce point ton frère ? murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers son visage imperturbable. Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne dirais rien…

-Il n'y a rien à dire Sakura, rétorque t-il sèchement en détournant la tête. Itachi est un connard et c'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Sasuke…

-Le jour où tu comprendras ce que je veux dire par là, on en reparlera. En attendant, tu as parfaitement le droit de continuer à penser qu'il est si parfait, c'est ton problème après tout. Je t'aurais suffisamment mise en garde comme ça. Maintenant allons-y, sinon on va finir par être en retard, finit-il par murmurer en m'emboîtant le pas, sans me jeter l'ombre d'un regard.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de le suivre, j'avance lentement, mes pas se faisant nettement moins rapides que les siens. Ce qu'il a dit me dérange profondément, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre où il veut en venir… si ce n'est me faire comprendre qu'Itachi est un salaud. Ça m'énerve qu'il dise ça, mais d'un autre côté je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir entièrement. Si on n'avait pas eu notre discussion un peu plus tôt, je lui en aurais sans doute voulu d'avoir dénigré son frère de cette manière. Mais là… je n'y arrive pas. Parce que mon opinion sur Sasuke a peu a peu évolué, je me suis mise à le voir subitement différemment. Il n'est plus le type apathique que je pensais avoir en face de moi, non il est… différent. Peut-être qu'il s'est juste un peu forcé à adoucir son comportement vis-à-vis de moi, je n'en sais rien. La seule chose dont je suis réellement sûre, c'est de la haine incurable qu'il éprouve à l'égard d'Itachi. C'est tout de même incroyable d'en arriver à éprouver de tels sentiments envers son frère… Enfin, vu qu'il ne veut rien me dire je ne peux pas le comprendre parfaitement aussi ! Voilà, voilà pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir entièrement. On dirait qu'il traîne une part de mystère sur le passé d'Itachi, c'est… dérangeant. Franchissant le portail du lycée, je me fige soudainement, pensant au fait que personne n'est encore au courant de notre cohabitation. Je n'ai pas envie, dans mon intérêt comme dans le sien que les ragots fusent à nous voir arriver ensemble. C'est vraiment lamentable de ma part de dire ça mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit ensemble. Parce que je vois déjà le topo, après l'aîné j'attaque le cadet ! C'est le genre de brimade que Karin est capable de sortir alors… Ayant sans doute remarqué que je ne marchais plus, Sasuke se retourne et je vois ses sourcils se froncer imperceptiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je… euh…

-Hn, tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, c'est ça ?

-Je… non ! Enfin… balbutiai-je, subitement gênée. Je ne veux pas que les autres se fassent de fausses idées après…

-De fausses idées ?

-Bah… du genre que je me tape ton frère et après toi, tu vois ? répondis-je en riant faussement.

-Hn, je ne vois pas non.

Cessant brusquement de rire, je lève mon regard vers le sien, qui demeure parfaitement sérieux. Pour un peu, il me ferait presque culpabiliser…

-Les gens finiront forcément par apprendre que je vis chez toi de toute manière. Et on sait parfaitement quelle est la vérité, tu es amoureuse de mon frère, un point c'est tout. Alors arrête de paniquer pour un rien, t'es lourde.

-P… Pardon ? m'écriai-je, profondément scandalisée par ses mots. Lourde, moi ?

-Hn, c'est ce que je viens de dire oui. Il t'en faut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'on te dit.

Puis sur cette dernière phrase, je le vois commencer à marcher à nouveau sous mon regard particulièrement… dépité. Mais il se fout de moi ma parole ? Oser me dire que je suis lourde, non mais franchement ! Sentant mon humeur passablement énervée, je me remets à marcher à mon tour d'un pas rapide et agacé, maudissant une seule personne dans mon esprit, Sasuke. Est-ce qu'il faut que je ravale mes impressions sur lui ou dois-je simplement le gifler à nouveau pour me sentir libérée ? Franchement j'hésite, j'hésite beaucoup même ! Me contentant d'un long soupir pour évacuer ma frustration, je monte les escaliers à sa suite jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant ne se fasse entendre. Son regard se pose alors sur moi en arquant un sourcil et je fronce les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me fixe de cette manière.

-Quoi ? lâchai-je, un peu blasée.

Puis le même bruit se faire à nouveau ressentir, dans un mélange de gargouillements mal retenus. C'est là que je comprends soudainement qu'il ne s'agit que de mon estomac… bonjour la honte.

-Si tu dis quoique ce soit, je t'arrache les yeux, murmurai-je aussitôt en lui lançant un regard noir plein de sous entendus.

Un nouveau rictus narquois apparaît sur son visage et il continue de monter les marches pour arriver à notre couloir. Soupirant, je pose ma main sur mon ventre pour qu'il cesse de crier son mécontentement mais bon, peine perdue. Marchant à nouveau, je rejoins bien vite Sasuke et le regarde intriguée en voyant qu'il me tend quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose c'est…

-C'est quoi ? Une brioche ?

-Hn. Ta mère m'a dit de te donner ça hier soir, comme tu n'es pas descendue dîner elle s'est doutée que tu allais mourir de faim ce matin. T'es vraiment pas maligne comme fille.

-Pff… merci, murmurai-je en attrapant la brioche. Je la mangerai à la pause.

-N'oublies pas de manger tout ce qu'il y a dans ton bento aussi, ta mère a été très précise sur ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je ne mange pas tout ? Jaloux parce que tu n'en as pas ?

-Détrompe-toi, ta mère m'en a préparé un. Idiote.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me traiter d'idiote ! répliquai-je en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

-Sakura ?

Mon corps se fige à l'entente de cette voix et je déglutis lentement, sachant parfaitement qui se tient derrière nous. Me retournant doucement, j'aperçois Naruto qui nous fixe avec sa tête d'ahuri, mais bizarrement il n'a pas l'air si surpris que ça de nous voir tout les deux. Malheureusement… il n'y a pas que Naruto qui se trouve devant moi. Les garçons sont là, au grand complet, et Ino est avec eux. Son regard est totalement déconfit à elle aussi, quoi, c'est donc si étrange que je sois seule avec Sasuke ? Bon sang, bien sûr que oui c'est totalement anormal ! Il y a à peine deux jours je prétendais le haïr et voilà que je me retrouve à le frapper comme si nous étions des amis de longue date… Et merde.

-Depuis quand vous vous parlez ? demande subitement ma meilleure amie, son regard clair passant successivement sur moi et Sasuke.

-Ino je…

-On habite ensemble.

Sa voix grave provoque un léger frisson sur ma peau, et je lui jette un bref coup d'œil, croisant son regard amusé au passage.

-J'habite chez Sakura depuis deux jours, c'est tout.

Et là, c'est l'apothéose. Ino lâche un glapissement de surprise et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle s'est déjà jetée sur moi, scandant à mon oreille sa déception à l'idée que je ne l'ai pas mise au courant. En même temps… comment aurais-je pu ? Cette cohabitation ne m'emballait pas vraiment il y a deux jours. Bon, je ne dis pas que je suis totalement aux anges de devoir vivre avec lui mais… c'est différent maintenant. Parce que j'ai compris qu'il allait faire des efforts et qu'il fallait que je fasse de même. C'était le mieux à faire, pour lui comme pour moi. Tout en avançant vers la salle, je m'efforce d'expliquer à Ino que je ne savais pas comme le lui dire, et j'entends distinctement les gars demander des explications à Sasuke et à… Naruto ?

-Naruto, m'exclamai-je soudainement en me retournant vers eux. Tu étais au courant ?

-Bah oui…

-Mais comment tu…

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit, marmonne Sasuke.

-Tu…

-Naruto était au courant avant moi ? s'écrie brusquement Ino. Ah non, ça je ne peux pas le tolérer !

Réprimant un gémissement, j'entre dans la salle et me dirige vers ma place, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ino qui semble réellement vexée. Allons bon, comme si j'avais le temps de gérer ça en plus ! Soupirant longuement, je pose mon sac et enlève ma veste, jusqu'à croiser le regard légèrement amusé de Sasuke.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire que Naruto était au courant.

-Tu aurais du le dire toi-même, c'est quand même ton meilleur ami.

-J'attendais le bon moment pour le faire ! Regarde Ino, elle m'en veut maintenant !

-Mais non elle ne t'en veux pas. Et puis comme ça, te voilà libérée de ton mensonge non ?

Sur ce point, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. N'empêche que j'aurais aimé que les gens l'apprennent autrement qu'en train de nous surprendre tous les deux ! Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si ils nous avaient vus dans une situation compromettante… Ce qui n'arrivera jamais d'ailleurs ! Jiraiya-sensei entre dans la salle et tout le monde s'incline pour le salut. Puis je m'assois sur ma chaise en sortant mes affaires, songeant rapidement au fait que je vais devoir m'expliquer avec Ino, et avec Naruto aussi. Oui, il le faut bien.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, murmure une voix devant moi.

-C'est de ta faute je te signale, répliquai-je à voix basse en levant mon regard émeraude vers Sasuke.

-Hn, ne t'inquiète pas. J'assumerai tout si tu veux, ajoute t-il dans un sourire avant de se retourner.

Pour ma part, je suis… amorphe. Son sourire… m'a légèrement déstabilisée. Sans rire, je sens distinctement que mes joues ont du prendre une légère teinte rouge, vu la chaleur que je ressens à leur niveau. C'était quoi… ça ? Et puis pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil pour un simple sourire ? Ah si je sais. C'est la première fois qu'il me sourit, qu'il me sourit pleinement. Pas d'intonation sarcastique, non, juste un franc sourire que je dois lui avouer… plutôt séduisant. Fermant les yeux, je me mords les lèvres et me gifle mentalement, chassant par la même occasion cette pensée stupide de trouver le sourire de Sasuke séduisant. Non, le sourire ne lui va pas du tout. Et oui, je mens. Complètement.

* * *

Et voilà... Encore navrée de la petite quantité de texte :/ je tâcherais d'écrire plus la prochaine fois. L'intrigue sur Itachi pèse de plus en plus, j'ai hâte de la mettre en scène (Carla tu sais de quoi je parle :B), je voulais privilégier la relation entre Sasuke et Sakura, après tout ça a beau être un triangle amoureux, ça n'en reste pas moins axé principalement sur ce couple-là !

En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part (ou non) de vos impressions ;)

Amicalement littérairement vôtre, Mireba la gougoule qui déprime... Déprimons tous en choeur _o/


End file.
